The life we live
by ANNbeau
Summary: Caleb's twin sister has always had a thing for a certin son of ipswich. REIDOC...
1. proluge

_Prologue_

_"REID." She screamed as she ran to his limp body lying in the cold snow. She took off her jacket wrapping it around him. As she lifted his head and placed it in her lap, 3 boys came running into the clearing after hearing her scream. They all stopped several feet away shocked as they watched the girl and boy. _

_"Come on baby, don't do this to me. Please Reid I need you don't leave." She sobbed, slowly he lifted his hand a placed it on her stomach. _

_"Take care of him baby." He said looking her in the eye, then his hand fell away and he stopped breathing. _

_"No, no Reid. Damn it Reid I can't do this. I can't raise this baby by myself. Please come back." She brought her head up letting her bright Green eyes slowly fade into black. She placed her hands on his chest and a green glow appeared around them. Reid's body gave a shutter and he started to breathe again. Pogue ran to the house not saying anything. He seemed to snap Tyler out of it and he walked over to the girl and helped her finish healing Reid. Caleb stood there not moving anything he was just staring at the scène in front of him shocked. Pogue came running back and slowly picked Reid up, he was cold as ice. Tyler helped the girl up she clung to his jacket as he walked her back to the house. Still after everyone was gone Caleb didn't move. Finally he blinked and went over to the tree his sister was sitting against when she held one of his best friends in her arms. Slowly he sank to the ground staring at the indent that Reid had made in the snow. _

_Inside the house Pogue gently laid Reid on the couch and covered him with a blanket. The girl detached herself from Tyler going to sit on the floor next to Reid. She grabbed his hand laying her head on his shoulder. _

_"I called for an ambulance they should be here soon." Pogue whispered to Tyler. Tyler nodded looking back over at the girl. Slowly he walked over to her keeling beside her. _

_"Sawyer are you going to be okay?" he asked. She didn't say anything she just looked at him then back to the father of her child. Moments later Caleb came through the back door to see EMT's come in and load Reid on to a stretcher. Sawyer never let her hand fall from his as she followed them outside. The boys followed closely watching Reid as they loaded him into the ambulance. _

_"Where were you?" Pogue asked Caleb. Sawyer for the first time since she found Reid looked away from him and stared at her brother. Waiting for the answer, she only looked away from Caleb as she heard the doors shut on the back of the ambulance. She looked around wildly at the EMT's _

_"What are you doing? I'm going with him." She stated._

_"Ma'am unless you are family you can't ride in the truck. You'll have to follow in a car." An EMT tried to explain. _

_"I don't care what your rules are. I love him and I intend to ride with him and not leave his side until he is better." She said her voice getting deathly quiet. The EMT looked over at his companion and he shrugged, he opened the door and she climbed in _

_she turned to face her brother still waiting for an answer, but one never came the door was closed and the ambulance was driving away. _

_Once they got to the hospital the EMT took Sawyer to the waiting room where the boys and their girlfriends were waiting for her. A petite red head got up and hugged Sawyer as she started to cry again. Sinking to the floor Sawyer clutched to the red head letting everything go. A couple of hours later a doctor came out into the waiting room. All seven of them looked up hoping he would say Reid. _

_"Reid Garwin." Immediately everyone stood up and went to the doctor. He looked around at all the kids. "Um are his parents here or family?" he asked. _

_"We are his family." Sawyer said. The doctor huffed but looked down at his clip board anyway. _

_"Well he's stable. He's in a coma, but there is no telling when he could wake up, if he ever wakes up." He stated. The boys and their girlfriends looked down at the ground sad. Sawyer just stared at the doctor. _

_"You mean he might not wake up ever? As in never again will he open his eyes?" she asked trying to comprehend what the doctor was telling her. Slowly he nodded his head at her. _

_"If you hadn't have given him CPR he might not even be alive." Sarah let out a little sob, Kate hid her face in Pogue's jacket letting her tears fall, the red head grabbed Sawyer in another hug. Caleb hung his head, Pogue looked up at the ceiling trying to will his tears away. And Tyler walked away from the group, he picked up his cell phone that was lying on a table and threw it at the wall. Everyone jumped and looked at him he was facing away from them but they could see his body shake from tears. Sawyer detached herself from her best friend and grabbed Tyler by the face. _

_"Ty look at me, listen to me, it's going to be okay, he's still alive it's going to be okay." She said he looked up at her and she had tears running down her face as well. He brought his hand up and wiped them away._

_"Sawyer," He croaked, and then he started to sob. She grabbed him and pulled him into her and they both sunk to the floor crying. _

_"When can we see him?" Caleb asked. _

_"It'll just be a few more minutes; the nurse is still running some tests on him. She'll be out to escort you to his room." Caleb nodded and the doctor disappeared. Twenty minutes later when the nurse finally came out Tyler and Sawyer were asleep in each other's arms. The red head walked over to them and gently shook them awake. _

_"Guys, the nurse is here she says we can go see him now." She whispered. Tyler got up and tucked the red head under his arm kissing her forehead. _

_"Love you Peyton." He whispered in her hair. Then he helped Sawyer up and tucked her under the other arm. They followed the nurse to room 314, but none of them went in. Sawyer, Tyler and Peyton all walked up to the little window in the door and looked at him. Slowly Sawyer turned the handle and walked in. Seeing him lie there looking so peaceful made her hurt. _

_"Oh Reid I'm so sorry." She started as she grabbed his hand resting her forehead against his. "I should have never run off, I shouldn't have made you worry. I'm sorry I was just so mad. God Reid I just want you back." she said. _

_"Sawyer, it wasn't your fault." Caleb said coming more into the room. Sawyer whirled around to look at him bewildered. _

_"I know." She spat. "It was your fault." Everyone looked at her shocked except for Caleb. "He was dying and you didn't do anything." She yelled. She walked up to him and started to hit him. "You just stood there, all you did was watch, you were the only one that could have saved him, he didn't even have to be here but you didn't do anything, you didn't move. It's your fault he's not here it's your fault." She cried he grabbed her wrist and held them to his chest so she couldn't hit him anymore and he wrapped his arms around him. She started to cry again. "I want him back Caleb, please bring him back please I can't do this by myself. I can't have a baby by myself." Caleb just stood there rocking her back and forth. _


	2. The Beginning

Chapter One:

The Beginning

Two years earlier

She sat there in the same spot she has sat for three years. She looked around the cafeteria and noticed that her brother and Sarah his girlfriend had just walked in. She looked over at the lunch line and saw her best friend Peyton Johnson and Tyler getting lunch. And walking towards the lunch line was Pogue and Kate. Then the Blonde wonder of all her problems sat right in her view.

"Whoa earth to SD." Reid said waving his hand in front of Sawyer's face.

"What?" she asked smiling at him.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked stuffing fries into his mouth. She reached across the table and grabbed a few for herself and smirked.

"That this is the last year that I get to sit here." He smiled at her.

"Really? That's what you were thinking about?"

"Yeah. I really was I mean we're seniors, high school is almost over. Then we're going to have to be all grown up." She huffed grabbing more fries.

"Uh well if the end of the year means we have to grow up then let's raise some hell first." He smirked. Then the rest of the group showed up and took their respective seats.

"So you guys excited about tonight?" Kate asked looking down at the two. They rolled their eyes. Sawyer looked away from the group and Reid turned towards them.

"Are we really going to this stupid dance thing?" he asked. Sawyer scoffed.

"Duh," she huffed blowing her dark brown hair out of her face.

"Oh will you two stop you know you want to go." Sarah smirked.

"No I don't." they both snapped.

"Well we all know you are, so who are you going with?" Kate asked knowing the answer.

"No one." They said together again. Reid looked over at her and smirked; she smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Don't even think about it." She stated staring him down. He turned to look fully at her.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I'm not getting all dressed up for you, go dance the first two dance's and then have you all over Brittany Harper, and leave me all by myself. That is why Garwin." She said leaning closer to him over the table.

"Who says I'll be all over Brittany Harper?" he asked.

"Uh you know what I mean. I might as well go stag and not have to worry about how you're going to get home after you've spiked the punch and had your fill for the night." She explained grabbing more fries from him.

"Okay how about I make a deal with you?" he asked.

"What?"

"I go with you and I leave with you. No other girls." He stated folding his arms across his chest, feeling pretty proud of himself.

"Really, just me no one else." She asked surprised.

"Yeah just you." She smiled at him and nodded.

"Wow Garwin didn't think you had it in you." Peyton said. Everyone smirked at him.

Later that night Peyton Sarah and Kate came running into Sawyer's dorm, she shares with Peyton, all giggly and happy. Sawyer rolled her eyes and looked back at her biology book. Then the next second she was staring at her bare knees. She looked up and Peyton was holding her book with a knowing look on her face. Sawyer popped out head phones and glared.

"What?" she huffed.

"Don't give us that you know what." Kate said jumping on the foot of her bed.

"No really what?" she asked.

"Um how about the fact that the man of your dreams just asked to you the winter formal." Sarah said coming out of the bathroom.

"Ha well he's not the man of my dreams, he's just, he's Reid." Was all she said and the girls understood. They pulled her off the bed and they started to get dressed for the dance. Sawyer even let herself get all giggly.

An hour and a half later the girls were all dressed up covering there selves with long beautiful fur coats, walking down the halls of Spencer's dorms. They reached the big front doors and threw them open. On the other side were the four sons of Ipswich each leaning up against their own car. Tyler of course had his hummer, Caleb the mustang, Pogue with a dark blue Boxster S Porsche, and Reid with a red 1969 Chevy Corvette. The guys were standing there in long trench coats with their hair done and nice shoes. They went all out. The girls stopped talking and admired the four boys in front of them. Reid was the first to break out of the trance all eight of them were in. He walked up to Sawyer grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek. She smiled up at him and let him lead her to the car. Then Caleb followed then Pogue then Tyler.

"You think he's serious about this deal thing, about her being the only one tonight?" Peyton asked. Tyler looked over at her as he started the car.

"Well he kept saying he was going to, that he was turning over a new leaf." Peyton looked at him as if he had three heads.

"He said that?"

"Well he didn't say he was turning over a new leaf, I just added that." He smirked.

"You're a jerk." She said smiling at him. Her smile melted off her face and she looked out the window.

"Peyton?" she looked over at him. "She'll be fine even if he doesn't keep his promise. She a strong girl." Peyton nodded and looked back out the window.

"God I hope so." She whispered.

"You think he's really going to do this?" Sarah asked getting in the mustang.

"He better." Was all Caleb said.

"Yeah," Sarah whispered to the window.

"I don't think he can do it." Kate said as they started to pull out of the parking lot.

"Well you're optimistic." Pogue said looking over at her.

"Well I mean its Reid, I hope for Sawyer's sake he does do it. But that doesn't mean I have to believe he will. And if he does I'll apologize for every bad thing I've ever said about him."

"I have faith in him. And if he does screw up. You can say I told you so." She smiled at him and nodded.

"You excited?" Reid asked looking over at the beautiful girl sitting next to him. She looked away from the window and smiled at him.

"Eh." She shrugged.

"Sawyer I meant what I said. I'm going with you I'm dancing with you and I'm leaving with you."

"Well in that case since you brought the car I get to drink. Ha." She smiled, he smirked at her and went back to driving. She looked out the window up at the heavens.

_'I really hope you mean it.' _She thought as they pulled up to the gym.

Once inside the girls went to the coat check and turned in their coats. When they turned around the boys were gapping. Sawyer wore an off white off the shoulder mini dress with hot pink panties and bra that you could see but not enough to look trashy with hot pink high heels. Her hair was a mass of curls falling around her shoulders.

Peyton was in a long turquoise halter dress that had a slit in the side up to her mid thigh. With black strappy high heels and a black clutch. Her hair was curly half up half down with turquoise diamond clips.

Kate was in a mocha colored dress with thin straps it had beautiful bead work then it flowed down at the bottom. With dark brown stilettos, her hair was straight with a clip holding the right side back off her face.

And Sarah was in a strapless white dress that is made up of different fabrics all over lapping and flowing down to her feet, which are adorned with white flats with little bows on the end. Her hair was done up in a bun on the top of her head with hair framing her face. Sawyer was the first to move she walked up to Reid and shut his mouth.

"Your drooling Garwin." She said he wiped his mouth then he shook his head and grabbed her hand. He pulled her to the dance floor and brought her back flush against him.

"Your ready for this?" he asked she nodded and gridded her hips into him.

"I've been waiting for this." She whispered and then let the music take her over. After a couple of more dance's they walked to the refreshment table where the rest of the group was hiding out. "Oh my God I need a drink." She said taking the cup that was currently in Pogue's hand and downed it.

"Uh your welcome." He said picking up another drink.

"Thanks." She smiled. Pogue tucked her under his arm that wasn't attached to Kate. Sawyer looked over at Reid and Brittany Harper took this moment to grace them with her presents. Sawyer looked over at Kate and buried her head in Pogue's chest as he kissed the top of her head.

"Hey Reid." Brittany said with a sickly sweet voice.

"Brittany." He said turning to face her.

"You wanna dance?" she asked batting her clumpy eyelashes. Sawyer groaned just loud enough for Pogue and Kate to hear. They gave her pity looks and they all looked back at Reid.

"Actually I'm here with someone." He said grabbing Sawyer but the elbow and tucking her under his arm. "And I promise it would just be me and her tonight." Brittany looked on the verge of tears.

"Reid." She whispered through gritted teeth letting him know that she planned on doing more than just dancing.

"Brittany." He said back. She stood up put her chin in the air, huffed and walked away.

"You gave up getting laid to hang out with me?" Sawyer asked looking up at him. He shrugged.

"Been there, don't want it again." He said. Sawyer smiled and kissed his cheek. Then they looked back at the group. "So are we ready to ditch this place now?" Reid whined.

"Yeah let's go." Tyler said putting his arm around Peyton leading her to the door. They all go into the cars and drove to the cliffs above the dells. They all got out, Sawyer took off her shoes and ran to the edge of the cliff. Reid snuck up behind her pushing her and grabbing her right before she fell.

"God." She said putting her hand over the heart. "Don't do that." She said looking up at him.

"I had a good time." He said looking out in front of them.

"Me too Reid, you surprised me."

"Is that a good thing?" he asked looking back at her. She looked at him for a minute then looked out in front of them.

"Yeah." She looked back at him. "It's a really good thing." He gently put his hand against her cheek bringing it to her neck he rubbed his thumb along her lips. Then he kissed her. She backed away a little closing her eyes shaking her head.

"Don't, don't do this. I'm not a toy Reid." She whispered then looked at him.

"I never said you were." He whispered back.

"But it's how you're going to make me feel." He looked away from her. "Even if you don't mean to, you will."

"What about the other guys you've been with didn't they just make you feel like a toy? Come SD I'm Reid."

"Reid those guys were MY toys I wasn't there's. And it's because you're Reid that I don't want to do this. Not like this."She finished looking away from him.

"Me neither." He whispered. He kissed her cheek and walked away. She looked after him, and was mesmerized by the sight of her best friends talking, laughing, singing, and dancing. She smiled knowing it would always be them; that the eight of them were never going to separate. She looked over at Reid as he threw Peyton over his shoulder. He had proved something to her tonight, she knew that he would never change there was no point for him to. But she knew he was growing up and that was enough for her. Sarah came running over to her with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and a bottle of Jack Daniels. She always did like her men.

"So we decided that we're going to camp here the boys will make a fire and we'll just sleep in the cars. Sound good?" she asked linking her arm with Sawyer's. Sawyer nodded as they started to walk back to the now blazing fire. "Good because we were going to do it anyways." She laughed, Sawyer looked at her and laughed to. Sarah was a complete mess yet she looked stunning beautiful. "Plus we have an unlimited supply of alcohol to keep us extra warm." She giggled taking another swig of her favorite man besides Caleb.

"Yeah and who do we have to thank for that?" Sawyer asked.

"Why your knight in shining armor of course." She said then threw her head back in laughter and took off running. She jumped on Caleb's back. Sawyer took a seat between Reid and Peyton, wrapping herself in Peyton's blanket with her. Reid handed her a fifth of watermelon Smirnoff vodka.

"My fav. Thanks." She smiled at him.

"Your welcome." He whispered.

"Okay, because I'm really drunk and I just want to play, we're going to play truth or dare." Sarah said standing up swaying a little. The boys groaned and the girls yelled.

"Alright, Alright." Kate said she pointed her bottle tip toward Caleb. "CD truth or dare?" everyone looked at him.

"Truth." He stated.

"God your such a pussy." Sawyer smiled at him.

"Okay who and when did you lose your v-card to?" Kate asked putting her bottle to her lips. Everyone looked at him waiting to hear who golden boy's virginity. Sawyer took a swig of her bottle giving her brother a knowing look. He took a deep sigh and never let his gaze wonder away from Sawyer's.

"Brittany Harper end of sophomore year." He said taking a drink.

"No way." Tyler laughed.

"Wow." Kate nodded.

"That's gross." Sarah said laughing.

"You knew." Reid said looking at Sawyer.

"Well duh I knew he's my brother." Sawyer said.

"Okay my turn." Caleb said. "SD truth or dare."

"How did I know you were going to pick me." She smiled took a drink of her bottle and sighed. "Truth I guess."

"And I'm the pussy." Caleb said. "Alright do you like anyone?"

"What kind of question is that?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah I do." Sawyer said everyone looked at her expectantly. "What he asked if I like anyone not who it was."

"You're unfair." Tyler said.

"Alright then Ty truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare." He said smiling very proud of himself.

"Okay." She got up and went to the hummer. She rummaged in the middle console and pulled out a CD she put it in the player. "You Tyler Simms have to strip to the song of my choosing and make it look legit." His jaw dropped and everyone laughed. Peyton pushed him up and he stood next to the hummer.

"How undressed do I have to get." He asked.

"As undressed as I want you to be." She smirked. Tyler glared at her as she put Nsync bye, bye, bye on and he groaned. She sat back down in her spot and watched. He started to move his hips to the music slowly pulled up his sweat shirt. Then we the clothing was off he threw it at Sawyer.

"Woo hoo." Peyton yelled. The guys laughed and the girls gave out cat calls as Tyler striped. He was about to take off his boxers.

"Okay, okay that's enough. I don't think we want to see your hairy ass." Sawyer laughed. Each girl handed back the article of clothing that he had threw at them. Then sat down next to Peyton.

"I'd like to see your ass." Peyton whispered.

"Of course you would." Sawyer answered, the alcohol was getting to her.

"Okay my turn Reid truth or dare?" Tyler asked.

"Dare."

"Make out with Sawyer." He said without hesitation. Sawyer looked at Reid wide eyed. Reid put his hand to her neck pulling her in and kissing her hard. Sawyer's hands grabbed his jacket and clung to it, as he kissed her with all he had. After the need for air became too much they parted.

"Wow." She whispered.

"Jeez I told you to make out with her not suck her face off." Tyler laughed.

"Shut up." Reid looked over and Tyler then checked out the group to pick his victim. "SD truth or dare?" he asked.

"Oh God, truth." She said.

"What? You suck." Reid whined. Sawyer gave him a look. "Okay who and when did you lose your v-card to?"

"Wow the Danvers' are secretive I can't believe no one knows." Sarah said getting interested. Sawyer glanced at Tyler who looked at her then back at the fire.

"It," she stopped and looked at Peyton. "It was…Tyler." Kate and Sarah gasped. Caleb let out a hiss, Pogue let a little laugh out. Reid's jaw dropped and Peyton just stared at her.

"How, how, how?" Peyton asked.

"We were 15 it was a long time ago and we just did it. We promised we wouldn't tell anyone." She explained.

"Then why'd you tell?" Reid asked.

"Because it was going to come out sooner or later." Tyler answered.

"Can we just finish the game." Sarah asked. Tyler, Sawyer Reid and Peyton smiled at each other forgiving and forgetting.

"Yeah truth or dare Sarah." Sawyer asked.


	3. Fighting

Chapter Two:

Fighting

The next morning Sawyer woke up in a very uncomfortable position in the back of the hummer. Sleeping next to her was Peyton, Tyler and Reid were nowhere to be seen. Slowly she climbed over the driver's seat and cracked the door when she heard voices she stopped.

"Why did you never tell me?" Reid asked, he was pissed and she knew why.

"Because Reid it wasn't that big of a deal." Tyler said back, she could almost see him pinching the bridge of his nose right now.

"Wasn't that big of a deal this is Sawyer were talking about." Reid spat.

"It was a long time ago, why do you care so much anyways she not your girlfriend, you don't like her so what's the big deal?" Tyler asked getting more interested then mad.

"I just, I don't know Ty."

"You're mad because you just found out that she liked someone else, that you're not the only one she wants. News flash Reid the girl has it so bad for you…And you just keep her tagging along so you have someone to fall back on." Tyler stated realization coming over him.

"Tyler that's not it." Reid ran his fingers through his hair and sat down on a log. "I mean it use to be like that." Sawyer took this moment to get out of the truck she didn't want to know what it was like now she just wanted things to go back to normal.

"Morning boys." She yawned as she hopped out of the car.

"Morning." Tyler smiled. "I'm going to wake Peyton." He finished he kissed Sawyer on the cheek and went around to the back of the hummer. She looked back at Reid; he was pushing around the burnt logs with a stick from the fire.

"Morning Reid." She whispered sitting next to him. He glanced over at her and smiled. "Are you okay?" she asked. He nodded. "Reid look at me." Slowly he looked over at her. "It was a long time ago. It doesn't mean anything now." She tried to explain.

"But it did before." He said.

"The first time." She looked down at her hands.

"There was more than once?" he asked. She nodded and looked up at him.

"The first time it was because I thought I had feelings for him, but I didn't then we just had sex to have sex. I'm sorry you had to find out through truth or dare. To tell you the truth I can't believe we kept it a secret this long." She looked away from him and at the logs he was still pushing around.

"I don't know what to say. It was just shocking." He huffed then looked over at her. "I'm sorry I overreacted." Sawyer smiled at him and he smiled back.

"You're apologizing?" she asked.

"Shut up." He laughed.

It had been a week since the dance, and all Sawyer could think about was Reid's lips. She even caught herself staring at them in class. She was going crazy. She stormed into her dorm throwing the door open to reveal a half naked Peyton on top of a Half naked Tyler. She didn't even care she threw her bag across her bed at the wall, and screamed stamping her foot.

"Whoa gotta go."Tyler said zipping up his pants and grabbing his shirt. "I love you Sawyer but uh I think this is girl time."

"Tyler get out." Peyton said putting her bra back on.

"No you know what I think I need you." Sawyer said grabbing Tyler's arm.

"What can I do?" he asked a little scared but shut the door anyway.

"Why? Why is it all I can think about is his God damned kiss." She huffed crossing her arms over her chest. Tyler looked over at Peyton and she shrugged clearing not getting it either.

"Well SD he liked sucked your face off. It wasn't that great of a kiss." Tyler said getting a gross look on his face.

"Not that kiss you idiot the one we had when we first got to the cliffs." Sawyer said as she started to pace.

"Wait you guys kissed when we first got there?" Peyton asked pulling her shirt over her head.

"Yeah." Then she stopped pacing and looked at them. "I didn't mention that before did I?" she asked biting her finger nails.

"No you didn't mention that." Peyton said crossing her arms.

"Well yeah we kissed, but it wasn't that big of a deal." She said sitting on her bed.

"Right because his lips are all you can think about." Tyler snorted.

"Shut up." She snapped. She looked at the ground and started to bite her nails again.

"Why, why is he such an idiot?" Kate screamed as she slammed open the door. The three occupants in the room jumped at the sudden noise. Sawyer looked up at Kate and she collapsed on Sawyers bed.

"What did he do?" Sawyer asked. Kate mumbled into the pillow. "Huh?"

"Do you know what today is?" she asked turning her head to the side, Sawyer moved her hair away from her face for her.

"What's today?" she asked.

"Two years. Two years today." She said. "And he didn't remember he didn't even say anything to me." She finally let her tears roll down her cheeks.

"Well you know Pogue he always does stuff at last minute, maybe he's surprising you." Peyton said kneeling next to the bed. Kate smiled through her tears.

"I give up." She said. The door was slammed open again and in walked Reid.

"Reid." Sawyer said standing up.

"Hi." He said not paying any attention to the other people in the room.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Uh we're going to Nicky's tonight you coming?"

"Yeah sure." She answered smiling.

"Okay. Good I'll see you later." He said then walked out. Sawyer looked at the door then screamed.

"I hate him." She huffed. Then she sunk to the floor. Kate sat up looked at the door then at the girl on the floor.

"Wow I thought I had problems." She said. "I've never seen him act like that before." She finished as an afterthought pointed to the door.

"Don't, don't, don't say that." Sawyer huffed. She got up and went to her closet.

"What are you doing?" Peyton asked.

"You heard him we're going to Nicky's." she said. Kate got up and started going through the closet with her.

"Right well now I'm leaving." He went to kiss Peyton but caught himself and looked at Kate. He got up and went for the door.

"What were you doing here anyway?" Kate asked looking at Tyler with her hands on her hips, very mother like. Sawyer smirked and Peyton looked at Tyler expectantly.

"Uh Sawyer needed my help." He lied. Kate looked at Sawyer.

"With what?" she asked. Sawyer looked over at Tyler and he gave her a pleading look. She sighed and looked back at Kate.

"With my Reid problem." She said. Kate shrugged and went back to the closet. Tyler mouthed thank you to Sawyer and left. Peyton got up and went to the closet to help find an outfit.

Sawyer was sitting at the table at Nicky's minding her own business sipping on her cola, when none other the Brittany Harper walked over and sat across from her.

"I want to get a few things straight." She said, Sawyer looked at her with a confused expression. "I don't know what you think you and Reid have going on, but let me make myself clear. Stay away from him he's mine." Sawyer gave a snorted laugh.

"Brittany, you guys had sex once. And that is all you're going to get so don't come over here and threaten me. You have no idea who I am." Sawyer spat. Brittany looked at her shocked. "Say it, come on Brittany, say it." She threatened some more. Brittany closed her mouth and walked away.

"God that was amazing." Sarah said sitting down next to Sawyer. Sawyer laughed.

"Thanks."

"welcome, I'm just sad no one else was here to see it." She got up squeezed Sawyer's arm and walked to the dance floor. Sawyer watched her walk away and disappear into the crowd. Then her eyes drifted to the pool tables and she saw Reid Peyton and Tyler were taking all Aaron's money like usual. Reid looked over at her and smirked. She smiled and got up and walked up to him she was going to have fun tonight.

"You know you keep looking at me like that and I might do something I shouldn't." she whispered to him then went to stand next to Tyler taking his pool cue. She leaned over to make the combo that Tyler was going to make. She lined up her shot and made it with perfect precision. She stood up and was pinned between the pool table and Reid.

"What if I want to make you do something you shouldn't?" he asked. She smiled and turned around. They were face to face and slowly he leaned into kiss her. She turned her head to the side and he kissed her cheek. She nodded her head toward the back door and he got the hint. She gave him the pool cue and walked away. Once she was outside she put her hand to her head.

"Whoa what am I doing?" she asked herself, but at that moment Reid came out and turned her around crushing his lips on hers. She moaned into his mouth as he pushed her against the side of the building. "Reid." She whispered as he kissed down her neck.

"Huh?" he asked.

"I want this, but on one condition." He detached his lips from her neck and looked at her.

"What?" he asked running his thumb along her lip.

"Don't break my heart." He looked at her for a second. Then pulled her toward the hummer, he pushed her up against the car and kissed her.

"I mean it Reid don't break my heart." She said pulling his head up so she could look at him.

"If you promise this doesn't make things weird between us." He said.

"Deal." Then she brought his lips down to hers. Reid fumbled with the door handle. He pulled it open picked her up and sat her in the seat. She scooted back and pulled him on top of her by the collar of his shirt. He smiled into her lips as he laid her back. She pulled the bottom of his shirt up and over his head. She stopped kissing him and looked at him. He was beautiful. He looked down at her and grabbed her chin to make her look him in the eye. He leaned down and softly kissed her she put her fingers into his hair. He reached down and unbuckled her belt and took it off without breaking the kiss.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." She said as she kissed him between words. "I almost gave up on you." She said as he led her to the hummer.

"You thought I forgot huh?" He asked looking over at her, she gave him a sheepish smile. "I'll never forget." He said kissing the top of her head.

"So Tyler is letting you take the hummer? no questions asked?" she asked.

"Yeah, Sawyer brought her car he said he'll just get a ride with her."

"Well what if we just fuck in the back seat? o worse what if Reid has someone in there already I mean i didn't see him inside?" she asked as they came closer to the hummer, she saw the truck move but blinked and it was still she shook her head thinking she had seen things.

"Naw Ty said he saw him leave with Sawyer to the table or something." He said then he opened the back seat door to put her purse and his coat back there when he saw a half naked Reid on top of a girl. "Aw man are you serious? I thought you were with Sawyer." Reid and the girl jumped at the sound of his voice. Reid sat up to reveal Sawyer holding Reid's shirt to her chest.

"Oh shit." Kate said as she looked over Pogue's shoulder. Pogue just stood there with his jaw dropped.

"Oh God." Sawyer said she grabbed her shirt and hopped out the other door pulling it on. Kate ran around to the other side shutting the door so Reid couldn't hear.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked.

"Nothing, we weren't doing anything." She said running her hand through her messy hair.

"Yeah that looked like nothing." Kate said folding her arms over her chest.

"Kate don't. I just I want him." She said in defeat looking at the ground. Kate smiled and lifted her chin.

"Then go get him." She whispered. Sawyer smiled and opened the car door climbed in and kissed Reid hard. She straddled him deepening the kiss. He gripped her hips and groaned as she gridded into him. Kate closed the door walked around to the other side and linked her arm with Pogue and walked him towards Sawyer's car.

"Where are we going?" he asked glancing back at the hummer.

"To my dorm." She said twirling Sawyer's keys around her finger. Pogue smiled at her and wrapped her in his arms.

Tyler walked around the pool table and pushed Peyton into the table. She moaned not expecting it.

"What are you doing?" she asked turning around to look at him.

"Letting you know I want to go." He smirked. She smiled at him and walked toward the door. Tyler following close behind.

"You know you just could have told me, you didn't have to grope me." Peyton said as they walked to the hummer.

"Yeah but groping you is so much fun." He said putting his arm over her shoulders and grabbing her boob.

"Tyler." She shrieked laughing swatting his hand away.

"Wait where Sawyer's car? Why is the hummer here?" Tyler asked looking around.

"Maybe she took Pogue and Kate back." Peyton asked.

"That means Reid is in the hummer." He huffed stalking to the hummer.

She took off her shirt kissing him again. She unbuckled his pants helping him pull them off she sat back on top of him as he kissed down her neck and unhooked her bra sliding it off her shoulders he looked up at her and she smiled then kissed him, his eyes turned black and the rest of their clothes were gone.

"In a hurry Garwin." She joked, he smiled his eyes going back to there natural blue. He grabbed a condom out of the pocket of his jeans and tore it open. She grabbed it from him biting her lip as she slipping it on for him. The thought it was the hottest thing he had ever seen she leaned up pushing her lips to his and slid on to him. They both moaned into the kiss as she started to move up and down. Reid laid his head back on the seat closing his eyes. She rested her head against he's shoulder and started to rub her hands a long his body. He shivered as her fingers ran over his nipples. She smiled into his shoulder, loving the idea that she could make him do that. He lifted her head up and kissed her hard. She started to move faster and harder, she was moaning loudly into his mouth as he tried to contain his grunts. But every time he let one out she would gridded harder into him. He gripped her hips driving deeper into her making her through her head back in ecstasy. When she looked back at him her eye's we black as night, he smirked leaning her forehead against his as he let his eyes fade to black as well.

Tyler pulled open the door and he couldn't take his eyes away there in the back seat of his car were his two best friends going at it. They didn't even stop when the door was opened.

"Oh fuck." Peyton said coming up next to him not moving a muscle. The two in the car keep staring at each other black on black until Sawyer's eyes flashed fire and she climaxed, making her body and the hummer shake. She threw her head and Reid licked his lips then she opened her eyes, still moving on top of him, they flashed fire again and Reid groaned throwing his head back against the seat. Sawyer leaned forward putting her head back in his neck letting her eyes fade back to green. He wrapped his arms around her back pulling her closer to him.

"Wow." He whispered. She smiled in his neck and opened her eyes. She sat straight up covering her chest as she saw Tyler and Peyton standing right outside the now open door. Reid looked over and his eyes widened then he smirked. "Like the show?" he asked. Peyton was the first to snap out of it.

"God that was better than porn." She said slapping Sawyer on the knee. "ha." She laughed walking back toward the bar. "I need a drink." She finished.

"Uh Ty can you close the door?" Sawyer asked. Tyler didn't blink, didn't even breath, he just closed the door. She slipped of Reid and sat next to him pulling her jeans back on. Reid looked over at her and smirked. He grabbed her chin and kissed her.

"Your amazing." He whispered then kissed her again and started to get dressed. She finished dressing and got out of the car followed by a very happy very satisfied Reid.

"Why my car?" he asked as soon as he saw them.

"It was the closest." Reid shrugged.

"I'm sorry Ty." Sawyer said.

"How come you never used with me?" he asked before they got to the bar. Sawyer looked back at him and Reid had a smug look on his face.

"I've never used with anybody." She explained.

"Well except me." Reid said putting his arm around her shoulder. Sawyer linked arms with Tyler.

"Come on Ty were 15 I grew up found what I liked don't take it so personal." She laughed.

"Whatever." Tyler said taking his arm back and stocking into the bar. Sawyer looked over at Reid and he shrugged at her.

a/n: Alright so there's some smut for you… haha anyways um I have another idea for a story that I'm going to start but I'll get the next chapter out before I put it up… thank you to everyone that has reviewed it means so much!! And if you want to see pics of the dresses from the ball there on my page!! So yeah thanks to everyone keep reading and reviewing!!

Peace love and sneakers!!


	4. Just Sex

Chapter 3:

Just sex

Back inside Nicky's Peyton took post at the bar sipping on her Jack and coke, while Tyler paced behind her.

"Will you stop." She said catching him between her legs pulling him toward her. "You don't like her anymore so what is the big deal?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck, and his went around her waist.

"She used." Was all he said.

"Yeah so?"

"While they were fucking."

"Again so?" she said. "You use when we fuck." She finished smiling putting her forehead against his, and he smiled back at her. Reid and Sawyer walked in and approached them.

"What are you doing?" Reid asked Tyler jumped and Peyton let him go grabbing her drink.

"Nothing." Tyler mumbled looking over at Sawyer.

"Kate took my car and we have no way of getting back. Can we have a lift?" Sawyer asked, Tyler nodded and grabbed Peyton's hand and walked out.

"Tyler I still have my drink." Peyton huffed.

"So what." he snapped opening her door and she jumped in downing the rest of her drink. Sawyer and Reid got into the back and Tyler tore out of the parking lot. "God it smells like sex in here." He bitched as he rolled down his window. Sawyer rolled her eyes at him.

"Are you really all beat up because I used?" she snapped, he looked at her in the review mirror.

"Yeah I am. I wanted to use and you wouldn't let me." He spat.

"I was afraid of it then Tyler." She yelled. "Besides you should be over it you get to use when you fuck Peyton, So back off." She finished.

"Wait what?" Reid exclaimed. "You guys fuck?" he asked sticking his head between the front seats. Peyton laughed at the look on Reid's face and Tyler glared at them all.

"Yes Reid we fuck and I get the room tonight so find somewhere else to sleep." Tyler said with venom.

"Don't worry baby boy I already got a place to stay." He said leaning back wrapping an arm around Sawyer's shoulders.

"What makes you so confident?" She asked looking up at him.

"My sexy bod and charmingly good looks." He said giving her a smile. She smiled too resting her head against his shoulder.

"Wait you mean I get to have sex in your bed for a change." Tyler looked over at Peyton and smiled, she laughed. "Yes." She exclaimed.

They got back to the dorms and Tyler got out not saying anything to anyone. He walked around the car opened Peyton's door and grabbed her hand then walked off to the building. Peyton turned around and smiled at the other two.

"I'll be back in the morning." She laughed turning around and wrapping her arms around Tyler's middle. He put his arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"So can I stay with you tonight?" Reid asked as they walked into the building. Sawyer looked up at him intent on telling him no, but as soon as she saw the look on his face she caved and smiled.

"Yeah you can." She said he smiled over at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Once they got to her dorm, she grabbed her pajamas and went towards the bathroom. Reid meanwhile collapsed on her bed putting his hands behind his head he glanced around the room. Then he sat up as he noticed a picture of him and Sawyer sitting on her desk. He got up and walked over to the desk chair and sat down, he picked up the picture and smiled. He was sitting up against a tree in the middle of the court yard two years ago with her sitting in between his legs leaning against him. They looked so young then, he had his arms wrapped around her shoulders and they both were looking to the left of them, most likely watching Tyler. At this moment Sawyer came out of the bathroom throwing her dirty clothes next to the bathroom door.

"I love that picture." She said standing next to him. "Pogue took it." She explained.

"I didn't even know he was taking a picture of us." He said putting the picture back on the desk.

"You mean that you remember when that was?" she asked as she sat on her bed hugging a pillow.

"Yeah that was when Peyton bet Tyler that she could beat him in a wrestling match." He explained sitting next to her.

"Yeah," she smiled then grabbed the remote and flicked on the TV.

"You know about what happened." Reid started.

"I promised it wouldn't make things weird so it won't." She said never talking her eyes off the screen.

"Then look at me." He said, slowly she looked over at him and looked at his blue eyes. He leaned closer to her and slowly put his hand into her hair and lightly brushed his lips with hers.

"Reid." She whispered.

"I told you I wouldn't break your heart. And I won't just trust me." He said then kissed her hard. Then he climbed on top of her.

She woke up with an empty bed she looked around and huffed, then shook her head lying back down. Then her bathroom door opened and she sat up. He smiled and walked over to the bed climbing on top of her kissing her full on the mouth.

"So was it as good for you as it was for me?" He asked, she laughed and pushed him off of her. He rolled to the side of her and pulled her into him.

"Of course it was." She said. He smiled into her neck. "What do you want to do today?" she asked, he brought his head up.

"Let's go see what Sawyer and Peyton are up to." He said she kissed him and rolled off the bed. "Wow your sexy." He said as she swayed her hips to the bathroom.

"Why thank you Mr. Parry." She said looking at him over her shoulder. She finished her journey to the bathroom grabbing some jeans and a tee and shutting the door. He rolled off her bed and pulled on his clothes. Then he started to make her bed when her phone started to ring. "Good morning sunshine." He said into the receiver.

"Hey what are you guys doing today?" Sarah said on the other end.

"Well right now Kate is getting dressed then were going to Peyton and SD's dorm to see what there up to." He explained sitting on the newly made bed.

"Well me and Caleb just pulled up to the dorms so we'll come with you and we'll all do something together." She said.

"Sounds like something new and fun." He said sarcastically with a smile plastered on his face.

"Shut up." She laughed "We'll be there in a sec."

"Yep." He finished then closed the phone.

"And who was that?" Kate asked coming over to him.

"My other girlfriend." He said leaning back on his elbows.

"Oh well how is she doing?" Kate asked.

"Good." He started nodding his head, and she straddled him. "She's on her way here."

"Oh well I better go." She answered. Getting up to get off him he grabbed her and pulled her down and crushed his lips to hers.

"She can wait." He said against her lips, and she smiled. Then the door was thrown open. Kate and Pogue sat up to see Sarah and Caleb standing in the doorway.

"Well let's go." Sarah said. They got up and all walked out the door.

"You think we have time for another go?" he asked watching her get dressed.

"No." she said looking around for her shirt, which seems to be the one piece of clothing that she can never find in a hurry. He picked up her shirt and held it up to her she gave him a sarcastic smile and pulled it on, he just laughed at her. Slowly he climbed off the bed and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Tyler please." She begged giving up on everything else.

"What I just want you to stay with me." He said in her ear. She shivered and he smiled into her neck. "Come on Peyton stay with me." He asked again. She turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"As what Tyler as your fuck buddy, as your friend, as your girlfriend? What? What would you like me to be?" he looked at her stunned.

"I thought you were the one would wanted to be like this you kept saying we'll just fuck no commitment no nothing." He said back. She shook her head and some tears escaped her eye lashes.

"Tyler it's just too complicated now."

"Why because now we have feelings for each other?" she looked up at him with wide eyes. "Be with me then, be my girlfriend." He said she smiled through her tears and kissed him.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around." She whispered into his ear. He chuckled and pulled back.

"Let's go get Sawyer and Reid." He said she nodded and he got dressed.

He woke up to her alarm clock going off on a Sunday. He groaned and rolled away from the offensive noise she chuckled and pushed the off button. After the noise quit he rolled back over and grabbed her around the middle burying his face into her hair. She rolled over to face him he was so beautiful.

"Good morning." She whispered.

"Morning." He mumbled. He opened one eye and smiled at her. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing you just need to get up." She said ripping the blankets off him he curled his naked body into a ball and hissed.

"You have to be the meanest girl I've ever had the pleasure of being with." He said trying to grab for the blanket. She laughed at him and he stood up on the bed and grabbed her and pushed her on the bed tangling them in between the sheets and each other. He started to tickle her and she laughed out loud.

"I love your laugh." He whispered in her ear. They stopped moving and he pulled back to see her face. She just stared at him replaying what he said over and over again. Then she kissed him. And he kissed her hard back.

"Hey where are you two coming from?" Kate asked as she saw Tyler and Peyton walk down the stairs holding hands.

"My room." Tyler said not letting Peyton's hand go. She was beaming at the group and the girls already knew why. They all started down the hall together knowing where they all were headed. Sarah came up to Peyton's other side and linked their arms together.

"It's about time." She whispered. Then she walked in front of them. Peyton looked after her with her mouth hitting the floor. They came up to room 314 and stood there then they all looked over at Peyton.

"Oh sorry." She said grabbing her key out of her pocket and opened the door. When she swung the door opened the six of them wish she hadn't.

He pulled her up so she was sitting across his lap and he buried his hand into her massive curls and she kissed him hard. She reached behind her and grabbed a condom off her night stand and slipped it on him then slid on him herself. She loved being on top with him she had so much control. She started to ride him as he lay back against the bed she leaned over him and kissed him and he ran his hands all over her body. Then they were about to climax her eyes turned black and he smirked letting his change again too, as he sat up so they were nose to nose. She could feel his breath against her lips and it sent her senses crazy. She closed her eyes and bit her lip.

"Open your eyes." He whispered, she opened them and they stared at each other until his eyes flashed and she threw her head back screaming his name finally reaching her point. Then she flashed hers and he growled her name burying his face into her neck.

"Seriously you two need to be porn stars." Peyton said walking into the room opening the window and going to her dresser. Sawyer slipped off of Reid and noticed the rest of the group staring at them from the door. She put her head in her hands and smiled. Caleb came back from his little walk down the hall and stood behind everyone.

"You really needed to do that?" he asked. "I didn't even know you guys were…Ya know." He said

"Having sex Caleb sex." Reid said finding his boxers.

"I wasn't talking to you." Caleb snapped.

"We didn't think anyone was going to walk in Sarah was at the house with you last night Kate and Pogue had there anniversary and Tyler got pissed about the hummer scene so he took Peyton to his room. So that I figured on a Sunday morning everyone would still be fucking or sleeping. Sorry that you all needed to see the show again but don't blame this on me." She snapped at her brother, then got up and stormed to the bathroom taking the covers with her. Reid didn't even fight her he just got up hurriedly and followed her.

"What hummer scene?" Sarah asked sitting down at the desk.

"There every first porno debut." Peyton said going towards the bathroom. She opened the door and walked in.

"She just walked in there didn't she?" Pogue asked making sure he wasn't seeing things.

"God I can't get the image out of my head. Then I keep thinking about the hummer too." Kate said leaning against the desk next to Sarah. "I'd watch them." she said as an afterthought. Sarah nodded in agreement.

"Well if I picture some one other then Sawyer I would too." Pogue said thinking about it.

"Ooo you know what we should do?" Sarah said standing up. "We should…" she started then looked over at Caleb then at Kate. "Well I'll tell you later." She finished.

"Reid Garwin you are a pushy asshole." Peyton said coming out of the bathroom dressed in the shirt she picked out before she went into the bathroom. She looked at the rest of the group and huffed then started to pick up his clothes. She opened the door and threw them at him. "There jerk." She said and he laughed until she slammed the door and it was drowned out. Minutes later Reid came out of the bathroom fully clothed followed by a fully clothed Sawyer.

"Welp lets go." Reid said going out the door. The guys followed him and the girls huddled around Sawyer.

"You guys don't start." She whispered before they could say anything. "It's just sex." She huffed.

"Yeah well so were me and Tyler, now I'm the girlfriend." Peyton whispered with a smile plastered on her face.

"What?" Sawyer yelled. The guys stopped and looked back at her. "Keep walking." She said they shrugged and did as commanded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well you may be okay with disturbing hot sex but watching you and him is better than any porn ever. And I know I already said that but it's the truth so excuse me if me being the fourth son of Ipswich's girlfriend escaped my mind." She said smiling again. They girls laughed and caught up to the boys who were piling into the hummer.

A/N: hello my lovley's i hope this chapter was to your standards... this was so you know how Sawyer and Reid started.. and i'll get the next chapter of me with you up within the next two days... thank you all to who Review you mean the world to me!!


	5. Sunday Breakfast

Chapter Four:

Sunday Breakfast

The group pulled up to Denny's their Sunday breakfast hangout, and they piled inside taking their normal booth.

"You know, you knew that we do this every Sunday. And that every Sunday they meet us at our dorm. You even have your alarm clock set, so you must have put on a show." Peyton said looking over at Sawyer. Sawyer's jaw dropped she couldn't believe that her so called best friend was ratting her out.

"That's why you have your alarm clock set?" Reid asked, Sawyer looked over at him and smiled.

"Ah huh." She nodded.

"So what do you like an audience?" Tyler asked.

"No." she answered. "Granted it is a thrill having sex when you know you could get caught." She finished, looking down at her water.

"What will it be today kids?" Wendy the same waitress they have had for the last three years asked.

"Same." They all said in unison. Wendy smiled and walked away writing Ipswich kids on the slip. Apparently the cook already knew what they always ordered. Well you would think he would they have came to that Denny's every Sunday for three years straight. It didn't even take him that long to get Sarah's order down and she's only been here for two and a half months.

The group talked about what was going on that week and if anyone had any new news. They even ventured into the Chase subject, but only for a little bit. Caleb didn't like talking about it.

"It's just a good thing he didn't know about me." Sawyer said sipping her OJ.

"Yeah I know but you need to be more careful you're staring to use more." Caleb preached.

"Uh I am not." Sawyer defended.

"Sawyer I feel you use every time. I know it's not a lot, but your still using, you never used." Caleb explained. The waitress came just in time there was going to be a blow out between the Danvers twins.

"Alright kids. Short stack for Kate and Sarah, chili cheese omelet for Tyler, Chicken fried steak with mashed potatoes for Peyton, A breakfast lovers for Caleb and Pogue. And last but not least French toast with sausage links for Reid and French toast with fried potatoes for Sawyer. Enjoy kids I'll come back with refills for your drinks." Wendy said leaving them again.

"I wanna know how you two got together in the first place." Sarah asked pointing her fork at Sawyer and Reid. Sawyer looked over at her with wide eyes and Reid stopped in the middle of chewing.

"What'd you mean?" Sawyer asked stupidly.

"I mean how did you guys end up in the hummer?" Sawyer kept staring at her trying to find an excuse.

"Well we were pretty drunk." Reid started and everyone gave him a look. "Okay I was pretty drunk. I made a complete fool out of myself at the pool tables with some red head and I couldn't even stand so Sawyer said she would take me home." He sighed feeling every uncomfortable saying all this in front of Caleb. "And one thing led to another and the next thing we knew we were in the hummer." He finished looking down at his plate.

"So you took advantage of him?" Caleb asked looking at Sawyer. Sawyer and Reid both looked up at him with wide eyes. That was not how the story was supposed to be interpreted.

"No it was more the other way around." Reid said wincing, but the yelling never came. Caleb gave them a confused look.

"But she wasn't drunk." Caleb said. "And I know she didn't tell you she had feelings for you." Caleb said mostly to himself as an afterthought but the whole table heard. Sawyer let out a pitiful moan and put her head in her hands.

"I need to leave." Sawyer said crawling underneath the table. Caleb then seemed to realize what he had said.

"Sawyer I'm so sorry." He said standing up.

"Just don't." she said not looking at the group and walked out of the diner. She made it all the way to the street and started to walk down the side walk when she heard someone running after her. She knew it wasn't Peyton, and Caleb wouldn't come after her, Tyler's kind of mad at her right now, Sarah and Kate just figured it best to leave her alone, and Pogue was never good with pissed off Sawyer, crying Sawyer he could handle all he had to do was hold her, so that only left one person the person she was currently running away from.

"Are you going to wait?" he asked, she crossed her arms over her chest and stopped not turning around. "What do you want SD?" he asked as he stood next to her. She looked up at him in shock.

"What are you willing to give me?" she asked. He smiled and threw his arm around her shoulders and they started to walk downtown.

"How about we keep doing what we're doing, with no commitments." She thought about it for a minute then smiled.

"Deal." She said shaking his hand. And they walked all the way back to school.

Three weeks later…

Thump, Thump, Thump. Sawyer shot up into the sitting position and Reid followed suit.

"I thought you said your parents weren't going to be home." Sawyer said climbing off Reid and looking for her clothes.

"They weren't." Reid said doing the same.

"Reid open this door." His dad yelled.

"Uh just a sec." he yelled pulling his pants up and trying to put his shirt on at the same time, when he tripped and fell into the wall. Sawyer burst out laughing.

"Reid what is going on?" His Dad yelled again. Sawyer covered her mouth trying to contain her laughter. Reid stood up pulling on his shirt all the way and glared at her. He walked over to the door and swung it open.

"I thought you were going to be gone this weekend?" Reid asked. His dad crossed his arms and gave his son a stern look, then Sawyer stepped up next to them and Robert's face melted into a smile.

"Sawyer it's so good to see you." He said Sawyer walked over and gave him a brief hug.

"You too Mr. Garwin." She answered. Reid pulled her away from his dad and put his arm around her shoulder. Robert just smiled bigger.

"So dad you being gone, what happened to that?" Reid asked.

"Don't worry we're leaving your mother forgot our plane tickets so we came back to get them. "He said walking down the hallway. Reid and Sawyer followed. "Hey Chris look who's here." Robert said down the stairs as they started to descend them. Mrs. Garwin or better known as Chris, the beautiful woman that she was glided into the entrance hall from the study.

"Oh Sawyer it's been a while hasn't it." She said kissing Sawyer on the cheek. "Wow you look so good girl what have you been doing?" Chris was also the favorite mother she never talked to the kids like they were some hoity toity stuck up brats; she talked to them like they were just kids.

"Well I found them in Reid's room that should give you a hint." Sawyer's face went pink and she smiled bigger.

"Dad." Reid scolded.

"What that's where I found you." Robert shrugged walking down the rest of the stairs. Chris looked as Sawyer and winked.

"Come on Chris we're going to be late."Robert said getting his coat on. Chris hugged and kissed Reid then hugged Sawyer, as Reid walked down to say good bye to his dad.

"I know it's hard with him just give him time, he is just like his father was." Chris whispered into Sawyers ear as they hugged. She pulled back and looked at her. "Just don't give up on him." She said looking Sawyer in the eye. Then she winked and walked down to her husband. After they left Reid turned around and looked up at her. She was standing in the middle of the staircase looking at him and he had never seen anything so beautiful. He walked up the stairs two at a time and when he reached her he grabbed her by the waist and pulled into him kissing her hard.

a/n: Sorry it took so long but I had a whole bunch of stuff to do and I'm going on vacation for the next five days so sorry you won't get an update until I get back… but I put this chapter up to hold you over and I know it's not that long and it ends weird but the next chapter is going to be worth the wait I promise.

Peace love and Sneakers!!


	6. The Advantages of Reid Garwin

Chapter Five:

The Advantages of Reid Garwin

"Garwin," She huffed pushing him away.

"What?" He smirked, blocking her path from leaving. She looked up at him and broke into a smile.

"Will you stop?"She tried to scold, but it was kind of hard to be stern when the man of your dreams was kissing your neck and slowly running his hand up your shirt in the middle of the hallway. She huffed again looking around to see if anyone was watching. Then she grabbed his wrist and side stepped him. She was almost free until he twisted his arm away from her hand and grabbed her wrist instead.

"Don't I get a good-bye kiss?" he asked pulling her to him.

"Uh" she breathed then quickly pecked him on the lips.

"That wasn't a kiss." He said crushing his lips on hers. She forgot where she was and what she was supposed to be doing. She just threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back hard.

"You know PDA is not allowed in the hallways." Peyton said walking over to the couple. Sawyer broke away from Reid and smiled.

"Your one to talk." Reid said. "I'll see you later." He finished kissing Sawyer on the cheek and winking at Peyton.

"Bye." Sawyer whispered her smile never leaving her face.

"You have it so bad." Peyton laughed linking her arm with Sawyers walking to history.

"Dude I don't know what's wrong with me." Reid said as he collapsed in the seat next to Tyler in study hall.

"What are you talking about?" He asked never taking his eyes to off his notes.

"Every time I see her I just want to touch her." He said.

"Uh huh." Tyler answered. Reid looked over at the boy and smiled.

"And I had sex with Peyton last night you should have told me she was such a good lay."

"Uh huh." Tyler said again still not looking up.

"I would have bed her a long time ago, maybe I can get her to have a three sum with me and Sawyer."

"What?" Tyler asked finally looking up at the blonde.

"You haven't been listening to anything I have been saying have you?" Tyler blinked at him. And Reid huffed. "I said every time I see her I just want to touch her." Tyler scoffed.

"Wow you've got it bad." Tyler said looking back at his notes.

"I don't have it bad." Sawyer said grabbing her history book out of her bag.

"Right SD just like I didn't like Tyler." Peyton scoffed.

"Okay so I like him are you happy."

"Very." Peyton smiled. "Now I want you to tell him that." She whispered as the teacher walked in. Sawyer looked over at Peyton with her jaw dropped.

"I am not doing that." Sawyer said back.

"Miss Danvers is there something you wish to tell the class." Mr. Barnett asked.

"No professor." She answered and sank in her seat. "You're a bitch." She whispered to Peyton and buried herself in her book.

"I don't have it bad; I don't get it bad over girls." Reid said smugly looking in front of him.

"Yeah well take it from someone with experience with the whole no commitment thing; you will get it bad and so will she. So either break it off before you break your promise and you break her heart. Or finally be in a real relationship." Tyler said giving Reid his 'I'm serious' look. Reid didn't say anything he just laid his head down and closed his eyes. Tyler huffed and went back to his notes.

"Will you look at those two? Why won't they just be together?" Sarah asked looking at Sawyer and Reid in the lunch line. Sawyer was holding her tray laughing as Reid ran up to her kissing her cheek, then they started to talk and laugh.

"God I know they are so perfect." Kate said.

"I just hope she knows what she's doing I don't want to have to beat up one of my best friends." Caleb huffed.

"She has it bad" Peyton said

"He has it bad." Tyler said at the same time as Peyton. They smiled and kissed.

"How do you guys know?" Sarah asked.

"Earlier they were having some PDA in the hallway and when he left she had a grin plastered on her face and she whispered 'bye' like some love sick teenager." Peyton explained.

"And in Study hall Reid said he didn't know what was wrong with him that every time he saw her he wanted to touch her." Just then the love birds sat down at the table with the rest of the group. Everyone just stopped and stared at them, they didn't even notice they just kept on talking.

"He was like you need to get a life Garwin, and I was like oh but didn't you know I want yours. Please Abbot let me be like you. He was so pissed." Reid finished.

"You're such an ass." Sawyer commented smiling at him. He smiled back and Sawyer realized that the table was full of people but dead silent. She looked over at the group and they were staring at them. "Can we help you?" she asked.

"Nope we're good." Pogue filled in as everyone continued to stare at the couple.

"Seriously guys what?" Reid asked.

"Really it's nothing." Tyler said smiling. Reid Shrugged and looked back at Sawyer and started a new story. They sat and talked the whole time with the rest of the group staring at them. The bell rang and Reid and Sawyer left without even looking at the rest of them.

"They have it so bad." Peyton and Tyler said as the group walked out of the cafeteria

"So are you coming over again tonight?" Reid asked "My mom and dad are still gone." He finished looked down at the beautiful girl tucked under his arm.

"I guess." She breathed like it was a big hassle little did he know she would stay in his bed forever. "You know people are going to start talking if we keep this up." She said looking up at him smiling.

"Eh whatever." He answered looking anywhere but at her. She smiled wider and looked down at the ground. "So I'll pick you up after school?" he asked dropping her off at her class.

"It's a date." She said he turned and walked back toward his class she watched him leave and he turned around knowing she was still watching and winked at her. She smiled and shook her head. She headed into her class when she was stopped by Brittany. "Oh god what now?" Sawyer asked rolling her eyes at the busty brunette in front of her.

"I must have been hearing things because it seemed to me like you said you had a date with Reid Garwin." Brittany said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Really Brittany we're not in 6th grade anymore you don't need to use his full name, and yeah what if I did?" she asked crossing her arms as well. Brittany let out a shrill laugh and Sawyer's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped as she put her finger in her hear to make sure she could still hear.

"Why would Reid go on a date? Let alone a date with you?" Brittany said smirking.

"Because I'm not really the prick everyone around here thinks I am and I chose Sawyer because she's the only girl in this whole damn school worth my time." Reid said from behind Sawyer Brittany's jaw dropped as she stared at the object of her affection. Sawyer whipped around and looked at him smiling. His eyes moved from Brittany to Sawyer and he smiled down at her, he grabbed her chin and kissed her lightly. "Wear something nice tonight." He whispered in her hear. She nodded at him smirking. He winked at her and walked toward his class. Sawyer looked back at Brittany who was on the verge of tears. She didn't even say anything she just walked into the class.

Later that night…

"So this is great I have nothing to wear." Sawyer said as the three other girls lay around her dorm. They all were preoccupied, Peyton was doing homework, Kate was texting Pouge and giggling to herself and Sarah was flipping through the TV channels. The girls didn't even notice Sawyer. "HEY, I said I have nothing to wear." She yelled. The girls all snapped their attention to her. Kate huffed and walked to the closet.

"You have to have something." She said moving the clothes around on the hangers.

"What about that one dress." Peyton said as her eyes were glued back on her homework. Kate looked over at her with her eyebrows raised.

"Right thanks Peyton that helps." Sawyer said sarcastically throwing her arms up. "Maybe I should tell him to forget it and just go to his house instead." She finished as she collapsed on to the desk chair.

"No." All three girls yelled. Sawyer looked around at them with wide eyes.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because SD you deserve this." Sarah said getting up on her knees.

"Oh god I so know what you're going to wear." Kate said as she ran to the door.

"Wait where are you going?" Sawyer asked standing up.

"I'll be right back; girls do her hair and makeup." Kate said a smile plastered on her face as she ran out of the room. Ten minutes later Peyton had Sawyers makeup done and was starting on her hair when Kate came back in the room breathless. She smiled at Sawyer and hung the hanger on the back of the closet door.

"You are going to knock his socks off." Kate said she slowly unzipped the garment bag and pulled out an orange colored dress. The girls gasped in amazement. Sawyer stood up and grabbed the hem of the dress in her fingers the silky fabric felt amazing. She turned to Kate with her mouth slightly dropped.

"You are amazing." She whispered.

"I know," Kate answered, "Let's get your hair done and get your beautiful ass in that dress." Sawyer laughed and looked at the dress again. Tonight was a night she was never going to let Reid Garwin forget. Fifteen minutes later the three girls stood back and looked at Sawyer they all smiled she looked amazing. Her makeup was light and made her green eyes pop and her massive curls were down her back but the left side was pulled away from her face in a clip and the dress was skin tight all the way down to the top of her thighs and over her butt then it flowed to her knees. She looked down at herself and up at the girls.

"You think he'll like it?" she asked.

"Like it? I would be surprised if he didn't take you the moment he saw you."Peyton said her smile never leaving her face. Sawyer twirled and the dress spread out around her exposing her creamy legs and black panties. She giggled to herself then burst out laughing at her own expense the three girls started to laugh with her they were so happy that Sawyer finally got what she deserved from Reid they just hoped he didn't screw it up. There was a knock on the door and the girls jumped and squealed.

"Shut up." Sawyer said smacking them with her black shawl. They smiled at her and she smiled back. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Her smiled faltered as Tyler walked into the room.

"Damn SD you clean up good." He said running his hand down her side she swatted his hand away as he walked over to Peyton wrapping his arms around her, Sawyer was getting ready to close the door when she looked out it and Reid stood against the door frame in black slacks and a white dress shirt with a white tee under it and a black blazer he was holding a single orange rose and was looking at the ground. Slowly he looked up at her and her breath caught in her throat as his eyes locked on hers. The other four people in the room held their breath as they stood back watching the couple. Reid smirked and looked her up and down again.

"You look amazing." He breathed; he didn't know what was happening all he knew was that he had never seen a more beautiful creature. She smiled back at him.

"You don't look to bad yourself." She said, she had no idea where her voice was coming from, because her insides were squirming she couldn't take her eyes away from him everything else was completely forgotten. He handed her the rose and she blushed taking it and smelling it. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Your welcome, are you ready to go?" he asked leaning away from the wall and standing straight. She nodded not knowing if her voice was going to work again. He smiled his amazing smile and her knees almost gave out he offered her his arm and she stepped toward him taking it and they walked down the hall. The girls and Tyler followed them to the door, Tyler was standing behind Peyton his arms around her shoulders and Sarah was tucked under Kate's arm.

"Wow." Was all Kate said.

"If they don't get married someday I will kill them both." Peyton said. They walked back into the room as the couple went out of sight.

A/N: alrighty folks… there was the next chapter don't worry the date is next and it will be ah-mazing!! Haha welp thank you my lovely reviewers I am very sorry that it took so long but there it is… next chapter will be up tomorrow promise!!!


	7. I know you

Chapter Six:

I know you

They walked out of the dorms and his '69 Corvette was sitting at the curb idling. Sawyer smiled as she remembered the dance. He brought her to her door opening it and helping her in. she smiled at him and put on her seatbelt. Reid took his time walking around the car he was so nervous and he didn't know why it was just Sawyer and it was just a date. He huffed then opened the door and climbed in he smiled at Sawyer and put the car in gear.

"So where are you taking me?" she asked, the silence was too much for her. Reid had not so much as glanced at her since he started to drive.

"It's a surprise," he said shrugging. Sawyer smiled and looked out her window.

"Okay," she said as she looked at the stars.

"That's it?" he asked glancing over at her. She shrugged looking back at him smiling. "You're just giving up you're not going to try and guess?" he said bewildered she usually hated surprises.

"No, if you want to surprise me then I'm not going to worry about it." She said staring at him. He grinned over at her then looked back to the road.

"Good," he whispered. He took his right hand off the wheel grabbing hers and holding it in her lap. She looked down at their intertwined fingers then back over at him; she smiled and looked out the window before he could catch her staring. Her heartbeat accelerated she couldn't believe that this was happening. She had been waiting for this for so long it almost didn't seem real. He pulled the car into a parking spot on the side of Main Street in front of her favorite Italian restaurant. He smiled over at her then got out of the car hurrying around to help her out. He pulled her to the restaurant by the hand opening the door for her.

"Welcome to Jeno's do you have a reservation?" A petite blond asked, she then looked up at them giving Sawyer the once over, then her eyes traveled to Reid and she smiled batting her eyelashes at him. Reid smirked and looked over at Sawyer wrapping his arm around her waist making it known that he was with someone.

"Garwin," he said then he leaned over and kissed Sawyer on the cheek. "You smell good," he whispered. Sawyer smiled and breathed a laugh.

"Your table is this way," the blonde snapped. Sawyer looked at her and followed her Reid close behind Sawyer. Reid held out Sawyer's chair for her and she smirked at him again.

"Your server will be with you shortly," He blond stated stalking away.

"Well Mr. Garwin your manners are impeccable this evening," Sawyer said leaning across the table toward him.

"Well Miss Danvers it is taking everything in me not to come over there and have my way with you on this table," he whispered back, Sawyer laughed and leaned back in her chair.

"There's the Garwin charm I know and love," she said still chuckling. He smiled at her as he leaned back too. At that moment there very flamboyant waiter came up to them.

"Hi there my name is Josh and I will be serving you tonight, what drinks can I get started for you?" he asked looking between them smiling.

"A bottle of your best wine please," Reid said eyeing Josh daring him to ask for an ID. Josh smiled he knew who they were, and he wasn't about ready to deny them anything.

"Very well sir I will give you a minute to decide on your meal." He said and walked away smiling.

"I think he liked you," Sawyer said smiling at Reid over her glass of water. Reid rolled his eyes and took a drink of his own water.

"So what are you getting?" he asked looking down at his menu. Sawyer studied him trying to read his mood.

"They Seafood fettuccine," she answered ever even looking at her menu, her father use to bring her here every Friday for dinner when he use to be able to move. "How did you know about this place?" she asked. Reid looked up at her and smiled.

"You'd be surprised about the things I know about you," He said sitting back getting cocky.

"Really?" she asked sitting back too. Josh came back and poured them both a glass of their best red wine and took their orders then disappeared again.

"Yeah, I bet I know more about you then you know about me," he said still smiling taking a sip of his wine. She scoffed she highly doubted that.

"Like what?" she asked taking a drink of her wine too then leaning into the table, he leaned in with her so they could whisper to each other.

"Like your favorite kind of music is country, your favorite color is green, but you think you look best in peach, you sing in the shower, your favorite number is 4, and you believe in magic…" he said trailing off she snorted a laugh at the last one.

"Apparently I believe in magic do you know who we are?" she asked grinning at him. He rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean, and see I told you I know you," he said smirking.

"Reid you could have found that stuff out from anyone," she said challenging him.

"Okay," he started then he looked around the restaurant for inspiration. Then he looked back at her "You cry at happy endings, you go see your dad every day, he use to call you Soy Bean," he smiled at that one then continued. "You wish you could fly, you're still afraid of the dark even though you tell everyone you're not, you have a box under your bed that is full of notes that me and you use to pass back and forth in middle school," she looked at him shocked, Peyton didn't even know about that box, he gave her a small smile. "You have all my favorite CD's so that when I lose mine I can burrow yours, your then only person in our group that knows Pouge's middle name, you're the only person that I can always count on no matter what." he said no more smile no more smirk they were just staring at each other. She had no idea that he paid that close attention to her.

"How did you know about the box?" she asked, he looked down at the table and then back up at her through his eyelashes.

"I have one too," he whispered so quietly that she almost didn't hear him; in fact it was so quiet she that she heard him wrong.

"What?" she asked sitting up, he looked around the room again then back at her.

"I said I have one too," he said louder, she blinked a couple of times staring at him. Then she blinked again the information wouldn't process she couldn't believe that he had a box under his bed with their notes in it too. There food came but neither of them looked away from each other or thanked Josh they just stared at each other. Sawyer finally blinked and looked down at her food. She started to eat and Reid followed. Now he probably scared her.

"Sawyer?" he asked looking over at her she looked around the room before her eyes finally settled on him.

"Yeah," she whispered. He reached his hand across the table and grabbed hers.

"I'm sorry," he said, she looked at bewildered, why was he saying sorry? He was the most amazing man she had ever met.

"Why?" she asked.

"I didn't scare you?" he asked sitting back, now he was confused.

"No, but you won the bet, I didn't know that about you I guess I don't know you as well as I thought I did." She mumbled more to herself then to him. He smiled and relaxed happy he hadn't scared her off or something.

"Well what do you know about me?" he asked taking a bite of his chicken tortellini. She grabbed her wine taking a big drink, and then looked over at him smiling.

"Well you play the guitar, but you don't own one you play your dads old one, when you're sick your mom still sings you to sleep," Sawyer smiled over at him and he smirked. "You love your hair played with, you're actually really good at pool and don't need your powers, you have girly handwriting and are both left and right handed, you sing in the shower too and can actually carry a tune, you are my biggest weakness and you know it, you try your best not to hurt the people you love, your favorite subject is English, and you have my whole heart." She said looking at him seriously. He stared back at her unable to form words.

He knew on some level that Sawyer liked him but he never imaged that she was in love with him. She bit her lip and took another big drink of her wine. She looked at Josh and tipped her empty glass at him. He came over quickly pouring her another glass then excusing himself once more. She took another drink then looked back at Reid. He watched her drink the way her lips curved around the glass and the way she licked her lips after every drink.

"Reid?" she asked, 'God Sawyer you are so stupid, you don't tell a guy that you love them when all you're doing is fucking each other.' She thought staring at Reid. Then all of a sudden he stood up walked over to her pressing his lips firmly to hers. It was short and sweet he pulled away and sat back down he gave her a weak smile and took a bite of his dinner. She was still looking at him wine glass still in her hand. She snapped out of it and took another drink. If she kept this up she'd be drunk before dessert.

"How's your food?" he asked looking back up at her. She took another bite swallowed then looked back at him.

"Good," she whispered. He nodded and turned back to his dinner. The rest of dinner went in the same fashion asking each other non personal questions and trying not to stare at the other one. Josh came back and took their plates giving them the dessert menu and refilling their wine glasses.

"Thank you," Sawyer whispered looking at Josh as he filled her glasses. He winked at her and walked away.

"I think he likes_ you_," Reid said smiling over his glass at her. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I don't think he swings my way," she said taking a drink of her wine, she was starting to feel tipsy. Reid laughed out loud then took a drink of his wine.

"Maybe your right," he said as he watched Josh walk past them swinging his hips. They both looked back at each other and laughed. "So do you want dessert?" he asked looking over the menu.

"Let's get the mile high mud pie to go." she said finishing off her fourth glass of wine. Josh came over and filled it for her again and she sipped it.

"Okay," Reid said putting the menu down. As soon as it touched the table Josh was back.

"Did you guys decide on a dessert?" he asked picking up the menu smiling at the two.

"Yeah we'll take the mile high mud pie to go please," Reid said handing Josh his credit card. Josh nodded and walked away. Sawyer finished her glass of wine again and Reid filled it for her. "You keep this up and I might have to carry you out of here." He said picking up his own glass. Sawyer smirked at him taking a big drink.

"I'll have you know Mr. Garwin that I learned how to handle my liquor from the best." She said smiling.

"Oh yeah who is that Miss Danvers?" he asked leaning in close to her. She leaned and put a hand around her mouth as if she were telling him a secret.

"You," she whispered. He chuckled and leaned back.

"What can I say I'm a champ," Sawyer laughed and took another drink then she hiccupped. Reid chuckled at her as Josh came up with Reid's card receipt and the mud pie. Sawyer stood finishing her drink and grabbed the pie. Reid grabbed his card slipping a twenty in Josh's hand standing up and then he grabbed Sawyers hand leading her out the door. He opened her door for her again helping her in the car, then he jogged around to his door. He was so anxious to get her to his house and out of the dress it almost killed him. He got in the car and tore out of the parking spot and sped off toward his house.


	8. Sprinklers and Ice Cream

Chapter Seven:

Sprinklers and Ice Cream

With SharkBoy and LavaGirl

They made it to Reid's house in record time Sawyer didn't even have time to blink before he was out of the car helping her out. She stumbled into him slightly and laughed, Reid smiled at her as he helped her steady herself. She put her hand on his shoulder and bent down taking off her heels then she grabbed the pie from the front seat and he grabbed her hand running her across the lawn to the front door. She let her fingers slip out of his and stopped in the middle of the lawn and looked up at the sky. It was so clear she could see hundreds of stars.

"What are you doing?" Reid asked walking back up to her looking up with her.

"Just looking at the stars," she said then she laid down covering her arms with her shawl and sat the pie down next to her. Reid looked down at her with her hair fanned out behind her and he wanted to take her to his room now. But instead he lay down next to her and looked up at the sky with her. He put his left hand behind his head and laid his right next to hers on the ground. He hit her hand and then grabbed it intertwining their fingers. Sawyer smiled and squeezed his hand. After a couple of minutes Sawyer rolled on her side and looked down at him.

"Can I see the box?" she asked quietly. He smirked back up at her; he knew she would want to see it.

"Sure," he said letting go of her hand, he was about to get up when she grabbed the front of his jacket and pressed his lips to hers. He put his left hand into her hair holding himself up with his right. She gripped his jacket tighter pulling him closer to her. He laid her back on the ground and covered her body with his own. He ran his hand up her thigh under her dress. And her hands went to his hair, his other hand started at her hip and ran up the outside of the dress up to her breast and he grasped it, making her gasp into his mouth. He started to trail kisses down her jaw and over to her ear and down her neck. Her fingers moved from his hair to the front of his shirt and she stared to unbutton it. His hand under her dress found the hem of her black panties and pulled them down low enough for him to run his finger over her clit making her moan and buckle her hips he smiled into the top of her breast where he was still kissing her.

Then slowly he thrust one finger into her she arched her back into him and abandoned his shirt and went for his belt. He brought his lips back up to her as he stuck another finger in her center pushing in and out faster. She finally got his pants undone and reached her small hand into his boxers capturing him, making him gasp from the coldness of her hand. He kissed her harder his hand pumping into her harder she tried to tear her lips away from his to breath but he wouldn't let her, her hand started going at the same pace as he was and he groaned into her mouth. He leaned up slightly so they could breath. He rested his forehead against her as she panted beneath him. She was close to her release her breathing hitched and came out as low moans. He started to rub his thumb against her clit as he kept pumping into her she let his name scream through her lips as she came on him. He took his hand out and put it on the side of her head to hold himself up. She kept up her hand as she grabbed his neck with her other hand and pushed his lips to hers, she started to move her hand faster and he moaned resting his head against her chest.

"Come on Reid cum for me," She whispered he looked up into her eyes and she didn't change them to black. She wanted to know she could make him cum without her powers; she wanted to know that she was enough on her own for him. He started to rock his hips into her hand and she smiled at him he leaned down pressing his lips to hers and pushed his hips into her one more time and met his release collapsing on top of her. She smiled as she brought her hand out of his pants he leaned up on his elbow to look at her and she brought her hand to her lips lightly licking off the little bit of him at that got on her. He closed his eyes and groaned smiling down at her.

"You're trying to kill me aren't you?' he asked looking at her again. She smiled sweetly up at him and shrugged her shoulder. He shook his head at her and leaned his head against her chest again. She brought her hand to his hair and ran her fingers through it and stared up at the sky. Reid's breathing became even and Sawyer thought he was asleep. And then the sprinklers came on.

"Oh my God Reid get up, get up," she screamed pushing him off her. He laughed as he leaned up on his knees and buttoned his pants back up Sawyer was already on her feet she grabbed her shawl and the pie and Reid grabbed her shoes and her hand then ran for the house. They made it to the door and they kept laughing when they finally got the door opened they were greeted with Mr. and Mrs. Garwin staring at them smiling in there night clothes.

"Mom, Dad," Reid exclaimed the smile off his face, Sawyer looked at the adults then back at Reid and started to laugh again. Reid looked over at Sawyer then glanced at his parents and started to laugh to. Sawyer covered her mouth to try and stop her laughs.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry," she said between laughs. Reid finally stopped laughing and looked back at his parents with a smile stretched across his face.

"What are you guys doing up?" he asked. Chris smirked, and you instantly knew where Reid got his from, at Robert.

"Well we were sleeping until we heard screaming," he started and looked at Chris from the corner of his eye.

"So when we saw who it was we decided to turn on the sprinklers to get you in here and ask why you're here." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"We just got back from a date," Reid said and never once did he drop Sawyers hand. Chris gave Sawyer a knowing look and Sawyer winked at her.

"Really?" Robert asked as he walked toward the kitchen, and everyone followed.

"Yeah, you sound surprised," Reid said as he dropped Sawyers shoes on the counter and pulled Sawyer in front of him and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Sawyer reached her arm around him and set down her shawl and the pie.

"I am," he started as he started to coffee maker. "I have never heard of you once taking a girl out, let alone bring one home with you. Come to think of it you've never brought a girl home period." He said Sawyer turned at looked at Reid's face to see if that was true and sure enough Reid was slightly blushing but he held his head up and didn't let go of Sawyer.

"Well what's the point of bringing a girl home when it's only going to be one night?" he asked, Chris turned from the fridge and glared at her son.

"Reid Andrew Garwin." She threatened, Sawyer smiled at her. "That is a horrible way to treat girls. I don't want to hear about you treating a girl like that ever again you hear me," she said grabbing two tubs of ice cream and four spoons.

"Don't need to anymore mom," he mumbled as Chris set one of tubs across the island toward the teens and two spoons. Sawyer leaned against the island on her elbows and opened the ice cream taking a bite. Chris followed suit and handed Robert his spoon. Sawyer dug her spoon back into the ice cream and pointed it toward Reid and he smiled sucking the ice cream off the spoon. She smiled back at him and he came over leaning against the island next to her. The two couples sat like that for a while just talking and laughing. When Robert finally looked at the clock and it was past midnight.

"Well I think we need to get to bed I have a meeting tomorrow," he said standing up and stretching. Reid stood up to, Sawyer handed him his and hers spoons to take to the dishwasher. He smiled at her and took them from her; she smiled at the ice cream as she closed it and put it back in the freezer. Chris smiled at her and handed her the other ice cream to put away. Robert and Reid left the room and headed for the foyer.

"I told you he'd come around," Chris said as she squeezed Sawyers elbow and left the room Sawyer smiled after her and grabbed her shawl and went to the foyer too.

"I thought you two weren't coming home till tomorrow?" Reid asked as he tucked Sawyer under his arm. She wrapped her arms around his waist, she looked down at his hand and he was still holding her shoes and she smiled burying her face in his jacket.

"We were but your mother wanted to sleep in her own bed so we came back," Robert said grabbing Chris's hand, he started to walk up the stairs. Reid and Sawyer followed quietly behind them. Once they reached the top of the stairs Robert and Chris went left and Reid and Sawyer went right. "Goodnight kids," Robert said.

"Have a good night babe's," Chris said as she looked at them over her shoulder Sawyer looked back at her and waved, Chris winked at her. They made it to Reid's room and Sawyer dropped her shawl and took the clip out of her hair she shook out her hair and unzipped her dress. She walked over to Reid's dresser and pulled out one of his to big tees. She threw it on the bed and slipped out of the dress. Reid kicked off his shoes and pulled his socks off them took off his jacket laying it across the desk chair and took off his shirts then he went to the bathroom connected to his room and took off his pants and boxers cleaning himself off. Sawyer pulled the shirt over her head.

"Hey SD you wanna get me some boxers?" he asked over the water running. Sawyer smiled and went back to the dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers and walked over to the bathroom. She jumped up on the counter and handed him his boxers. "Thanks love," he said smiling at her then slipped the boxers on he picked up the towel he was using and threw it in the hamper. Sawyer jumped down from the counter and flicked off the bathroom light. Reid pulled back the blankets and Sawyer flicked on the TV. She turned on the DVD player and played whatever was in it. Reid turned on the lamp on his side of the bed and flicked off the big light. Sawyer climbed into the bed and brought the blankets up around her and laughed as she saw the menu of the movie. It was 'The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl' Reid looked at the TV as he climbed in bed.

"You still haven't taken this out?" she asked.

"No you never finished it the last time you were here." He said taking the remote from her and pressing play. She smiled over at him and sunk down in the bed getting comfy. "And it is an amazing movie that everyone should at least see once. My kids will have this movie memorized," he stated pulling Sawyer over to him wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She put her head on his chest and started to draw patterns with her fingers on his stomach. Reid reached over and turned off the lamp Sawyer sighed content. Reid smiled to himself he was happy.

A/N: I know i made it seem last chapter that it was going to be lemons this chapter but i decided to make there relationship a little more stable!! anywho... i had fun writing this next is going to be the groups thrid degree on the date teehee so excited!! welp review love you all!!


	9. The Disadvantages of Reid Garwin

Chapter Eight:

The Disadvantages of Reid Garwin

Sawyer was sitting at her spot at their lunch table, staring out the window. It had been a week since her and Reid had gone on their date. He started to get more and more distant, first he stopped flirting with her in between classes, and then he stopped calling her and having little make out sessions during third period. Then he only started coming over real late at night, and last night was the first night she had spent alone in three months. She snapped out of her thoughts when the rest of the group, minus Reid, showed up. She looked at them then turned her iPod up louder and looked back out the window.

"Is she okay?" Sarah asked Peyton.

"I don't know she was gone from the dorms this morning when I got there." She explained shrugging her shoulders. The lunch bell rang and Peyton shook Sawyer to get her attention. Sawyer looked at her then followed them out. She was walking through the hall with her head down, but she has impeccable timing and she looked up seeing Reid come out of a classroom, he looked down the hall and found her immediately, then he turned and walked away from her. The Gods hated her, Sawyer put her head back down, but as she walked past the door he had just came out of something, or someone caught her eye. Sawyer stopped dead in her tracks staring at the girl walking toward her. Sawyer blinked, making sure she wasn't seeing things. Brittany stalked toward the door thoroughly pissed, her face was red and her eyes were full of fire, she looked ready to kill. Brittany looked up and noticed Sawyer standing there staring at her. Brittany figured she had seen Reid walk out first so she was going to have some fun. She smiled and pulled one of Sawyer's ear buds out.

"What was it you said? Oh that's right, we had sex once and that was all I was going to get. Well apparently Danvers you don't know your playboy as well as you thought you did." She said the walked around Sawyer leaving her to stare blankly into the classroom. She was so shocked she didn't move, she couldn't move. The bell rang and she jumped she looked around the hallway to find it empty. She turned to the main doors she was going to go back to her dorm and sleep, she was going to sleep and never wake up. She got to the door and almost pushed it open when she started to think that asshole broke his promise, but he didn't just break her heart he shattered it all over the hallway. She looked ahead of her with her head held high. She was a Danvers Damn it and she'd be damned if she let that skinny fake blonde bitch think that she won. Sawyer got to her class and put a note in Mr. Barnett's hand and took her seat.

"Where were you?" Peyton asked. Sawyer shook her head. The entire period Sawyer stared at the clock. She wouldn't look at Reid or Brittany; she wouldn't let them know they got to her. Her legs started to bounce so hard that Peyton laid her hand on her knee to slow her down. Sawyer took a deep breath and calmed down. When the bell finally rang Sawyer got up and all but ran out of the room, she was heading for her dorm she had a great idea. Tyler shook Reid awake not that Reid was really asleep he was watching Sawyer he knew she saw Brittany coming out of that room after him. He got up and left before Tyler even pick up his bag. Peyton scrunched her eyebrows and Tyler shrugged at her. They started to walk out of the classroom and Peyton saw Reid leaning against the wall with Brittany Harper a little too close.

"You Fucker," Peyton screamed at him. She launched herself at him but Tyler was faster he grabbed her arms and held her back, she kicked her legs out she wanted to hit him just once. "She trusted you, you prick." Reid looked at the ground; Tyler has never seen him so sad. "We all trusted you," Peyton finished; she started to cry going limp in Tyler's arms. Tyler took Peyton and started to walk away. Reid looked up at him, his eyes pleading with his friends to forgive him. Tyler looked away; he couldn't give him an answer. Reid looked back at the place Brittany had been standing but she was gone. The bell rang and the hallway was empty. Reid turned toward the wall and punched it.

"Fuck," he yelled then walked out the doors. He didn't know where he was going he just shoved his hand deep in his pockets and walked. When he finally looked up he was at Nicky's he huffed and walked inside. He was going to get drunk.

Sawyer was checking herself out in the mirror; there now she looked like a slut. She didn't smile or smirk she just stared at herself. She was wearing black peep toe heels with a short flowing black skirt and her hot pink panties and a wife beater with her hot pink bra. Her hair was wild and sexy and her makeup was dark and smoky. She sat down at her desk and put her chin on her hand.

"What am I doing?" She asked out loud.

"What are you doing?" Caleb asked from the door, she huffed and blew her bangs from her eyes.

"I don't know anymore CD." She whispered. He sat down at the edge of her bed facing her.

"Did he break his promise?" He asked she nodded finally letting it hit her, finally letting her tears take her. Caleb got up and picked her up he sat down on her bed against the wall holding her and rocking her back and forth. She was crying so hard it hurt she could literally feel her heart breaking and falling into the pit of her stomach. She laid there and let her brother take care of her like he has so many times before. Later that day Peyton came back to the dorm to see them Caleb looked at her and brought his finger to his lips. Peyton nodded and went over to them pulling off Sawyers shoes. Gently Caleb got out from under her laying her back and covering her with a blanket. "Do you know what happened?" he asked Peyton she never took her eyes off her best friend and nodded.

"I saw him with Brittany and flipped," she said. Caleb sat down at the desk and Peyton sat on the floor next to Sawyers bed. They sat and talked for a while watching Sawyer sleep. They didn't want her to wake up alone. Later that night Tyler came to the room Sarah, Pogue and Kate had come and they were watching TV waiting for Sawyer to wake up too.

"I can't find him," he said sitting down on the bed putting his head in his hands. "I have looked everywhere he's not anywhere. I even went to Putnam barn." He finished Peyton got up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Maybe we should go?" Kate said looking over at Pogue. He nodded and grabbed her hand they said their goodbyes and left. Sarah got up then and walked to Caleb.

"I'm going to go too, let me know when she wakes up or when you leave." She whispered to him, he nodded and she kissed his temple. Caleb looked back at his sister and he has never felt so helpless. Peyton and Tyler were sitting on her bed wrapped in each other's arms.

It had started to rain when Reid finally left Nicky's he looked at the sky.

"Come on I know you can make it worse," he said and a crack of thunder sounded. "There you go," he smirked. He started to walk back to the dorms. He was going to crawl into his bed and never leave. He hadn't meant to break his promise. It just happened the night after the date scared him, actually scared him. He wasn't use to feeling like that or feeling at all toward a girl, well except for being horny. All he could think about was the way her eyes light up whenever she noticed him, or how sexy she was on top of him panting and whispering his name. He groaned and threw his beer, what the fuck was going on with him. He tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and laughed as he fell to the ground. He lay down on the sidewalk and looked up at the sky letting the rain soak him. He must have laid there for a while because the sky kept getting darker and darker.

'_Alright Reid get up,' _he groaned as he sat up and looked around the street was deserted, must be a storm coming. He got up and started to walk again, he picked up his beer and turned it into a fifth of Jack Daniels and took a swig. He stopped in the parking lot of the dorms and looked up. He counted up three floors and fourteen windows over, there was no light on. He huffed and walked into the building. He stumbled and tripped up the stairs when he made it the third floor he walked down to room 314 and pressed his ear to it. All he could hear was the TV, he leaned his forehead against the door debating on whether or not he should knock. '_I just need to know that she's okay,' _he said. Then he lightly tapped the door.

Peyton was the only one still awake and her head snapped toward the door. She knew who it was and she almost didn't answer. She huffed, her angel siding winning as she got up and cracked the door. He looked at her with red rings around his eyes soaking wet and a bottle of JD in his hand. She sighed and pushed him out and she followed him.

"You know you had Tyler worried sick, where the hell were you?" she whispered.

"I know I'm sorry," He slurred, he looked down. "How is she?" He mumbled to the floor. Peyton's eyes softened this was hurting him too.

"She's heartbroken Reid," she whispered.

"Damn it," He said a little too loud, "God Peyton I never meant to do this she wasn't suppose to see Brittany, fuck I didn't even do anything with her I couldn't do anything with her, because every time I close my eyes she's the only thing I see," he exclaimed pointing toward the door.

"Reid stop, shh," Peyton said grabbing his arms, "Just calm down," she soothed. Sawyer woke up and stretched. She heard the yell and walked over the slightly opened door. Rubbing her eyes she noticed Peyton.

"Pay what's going-"she was cut off by the sight of him.

"Sawyer…" he said walking toward her, she hurriedly went to shut the door. He launched at it and pushed it open. "Sawyer please talk to me?" he said coming into the room Caleb was passed out on the floor and Tyler was asleep in Peyton's bed.

"I can't," Sawyer whispered she hugged herself and was walking backwards into the bathroom her eyes were wide and filled with tears. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door leaning against it and sliding to the floor crying for him again. Reid looked back at the ground again he set the bottle on the desk and turned and walked out of the room.


	10. Three Words, Eight Letters

Chapter Nine:

Three Words, Eight Letters

A month had gone by and everything was almost back to normal. Well except at lunches Reid didn't sit with them and Sawyer didn't go to Nicky's anymore. Reid and Sawyer didn't talk or look at each other it was as if the other one didn't even exist. Reid went back to being the playboy he always had been and Sawyer went back to loving him from a far.

"Will you please come to Nicky's tonight?" Peyton asked holding up a dress to her.

"Uh no," Sawyer answered, going back to her homework.

"Oh come on SD, let's go have some fun like we use to." Peyton said crawling on the bed toward her.

"Peyton no, there's too big of a chance that he will be there." Sawyer said looking back at her homework. He wasn't Reid anymore his name was 'him' or 'he', everyone else just didn't talk about him when she was around although that didn't stop them from talk about the two when they weren't around. "Besides I think I'm going to a movie tonight," she finished. Peyton smiled tightly Sawyer has been fooling around with this new guy for about a week now. Peyton didn't like him, well none of them liked him, but they weren't going to tell her that.

"Oh yeah is Oliver taking you?" she asked getting off the bed and picking a dress.

"Yeah, are you going to be with Tyler tonight? "Sawyer asked with a blush creeping on her face. Peyton looked at her with her mouth to the floor; Sawyer hadn't slept with anyone since Reid.

"Are you kidding?" Peyton asked. Once she said it she wished she hadn't Sawyer looked up at her sad. "I'm sorry SD I just- it shocked me I guess."

"Why?" Sawyer snapped standing up. "It's okay for him to go out there and fuck everything that moves but when I meet a nice guy that likes me I can't be with him?"

"Sawyer I didn't mean it like that, of course it's not right what he's doing but did you really expect any different?" Peyton asked. Sawyer shook her head and sat back down.

"I don't know what I expected. I wish things could back to the way they use to be you know before this shit happened back to when we were best friends and I could always count on him. I guess a part of me wishes he would say he's sorry and come back to me and tell me his real feelings but I know that will never happen." She said to the floor, Peyton sat down next to her putting her arm around her shoulders.

"What would you do if he did do that?" Peyton asked. Sawyer shrugged looking over at her friend.

"I don't know, I would probably tell him he's crazy." She said Peyton smiled slightly. Sawyer's phone buzzed and Oliver had text her saying he was sorry but he had to cancel their movie. She shrugged she didn't care that much.

"Was that Oliver?" Peyton asked. Sawyer nodded going into the bathroom.

"He cancelled," Sawyer said turning on the water brushing her teeth.

"Please come with me," Peyton said leaning against the door jam. She stuck out her bottom lip and clasped her hands together "Pwease?"

"Oh you are going to make me regret this," Sawyer said wiping her mouth. Peyton squealed and jump at sawyer wrapping her in a hug.

An hour later the girls were driving down to Nicky's they had the music blearing with the windows rolled down and the heat on high. Sawyer actually felt good for the first time in a long time. They pulled into the parking lot and Sawyer's heart started to race; she was so scared to see him she hadn't actually looked at him in over two weeks. She huffed and got out of the car she was going to have a good night she was going to have fun with her friends. She walked into the door and immediately found there table they were all sitting there laughing and talking and she was taken back to that night at the dells when she thought that the eight of them would be together forever, little did she know. She sighed and shook her head to get rid of those thoughts.

Reid was standing over by the pool tables watching the door just like he did every night he was here. He was hoping she would come just so he could see her, he hadn't looked at her in two weeks and the image he had of her in his head was perfect, he kept telling himself that he was making her to perfect that she really didn't look as good as his mind's eye showed. And for the first time in a month she walked through the door. He stopped his beer that he was going to drink out of and stared at her, she was beautiful, her hair still sexy wild curls, and her lips still as pink and plump as he remembered. She was even better then the picture his mind kept bringing up when he closed his eyes. She smiled at the table that held their best friends and walked over to them. Her walk was even sexier then he remembered. He just sat there and stared he didn't move or pay attention to anything around him, including the busty brunette pushing her tits into his arm.

"Hey Garwin, wanna play?" Abbott asked holding up a pool cue.

"No," he said then he walked away and over to the juke box. He was flipping through the songs not knowing what he was going to play when a CD caught his eye. He smiled sliding a quarter into the machine. The beat started and he glanced at the table and saw her freeze.

"I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes

He'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs"

Taylor Swift's voice came out of the speakers and she looked over at the juke box but no one was there.

"And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long  
And he sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine."

She looked back at the table and started to trace the wood just listening to the words. She told him that this was her song for him, and he was the only person she told. Tears started to fill her eyes, God she was being so dumb anyone could have put the song on because they liked it. She took a deep breath and composed herself then looked back over at the juke box.

"I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie

He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you

He'd never tell you  
But he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle"

He was standing there leaning against it staring at her. Gods he really was beautiful, she had almost forgotten what he looked like.

"Yes, I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
And he loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him...  
if you ask me if I love him...  
I'd lie."

The song ended and she got up running out to the parking lot not stopping for anything.

"Sawyer?" Peyton asked as she watched her disappear. She set her drink down and followed her.

"Sawyer wait," Reid said, she stopped at her car but didn't turn to look at him. He stopped several feet away. "I just wanted to see you," he said. She sighed looking at the sky her eyes were filling with tears again and the sky looked about ready to cry with her. She smoothed out her shirt with shaky hands and slowly turned around. She looked everywhere but at him. "Look at me," he whispered, she let the tears roll down her cheeks and looked up at him.

"There are you happy now?" she screamed throwing her hands up. "Get a good look at me, I'm miserable is that what you wanted to know, did you want to see my heart breaking for yourself. Was what happened a month ago not enough for you?" She screamed her face turning redder.

"I never wanted it to be like this," he said. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry," she scoffed at his words.

"I think it's a little late for that don't you?" she asked sarcastically.

"Damn it Sawyer don't make this any harder on me." He said raising his voice. She let out a dry laugh. The rest of the group were standing on the porch of the bar watching and it started to rain.

"Any harder for you? You had it easy you weren't the one putting everything you had on the line. You were the one who just wanted a good fuck." She said. He was standing in front of her before she could even blink gripping her arm.

"You must not know me at all if you thought all you were was a good fuck." He spat. She ripped her arm from his hand. Caleb was pissed he started to go out to them when Tyler grabbed him.

"Don't CD let them work it out," he said.

"Then what was I Reid? Really I wanna know," she said stepping away from him. She stood there with her arms crossed waiting for an answer but one never came. "That's what I thought," she spat at him.

"What do you want from me? You want me to beg? You want me to get on my knees and tell you that I made the biggest mistake of my life?" Sawyer shook her head and looked away. "Here Sawyer look," he said getting on his knees in the middle of the parking lot in the rain he held out his arms. She looked back at him. "I'm sorry." He screamed, "Gods I am so sorry you were my best friend and the greatest lover I ever had and now I have nothing."

"Stop," she said cutting him off. "Just stop."

"I don't want to," he said sanding up and walking over to her. "I want you to know that I'm sorry, that I want my best friend back." He said rubbing his hands over her arms. She shook her head as tears fell. She couldn't give into him; she couldn't get her heart shattered again. He leaned his forehead against hers. "Please SD I miss you," she choked on a sob and let it shake her. He wrapped his arms around her pressing his lips to her temple then he trailed kisses over her eyelids a down her cheeks and finally to her lips. Slowly she let him kiss her, she didn't know why but for now she wanted him she missed him too. He kissed her softly at first then he pushed her against her car, her hands went to his neck and she gently pulled on his baby hairs. He gripped her hips pushing them into him and he started to kiss her with more hunger it had been way to long since he did this. On the contrary to what she and the rest of the group thought he had been staying at home not with other girls. He slipped his hand under her shirt when she broke the kiss. He didn't try to kiss her again or move his hand he was pushing it anyways. She let out a deep breath and licked her lips. He almost groaned she was killing him.

"Want to hear you say something, three words, eight letters." She whispered. he leaned his forehead to hers he couldn't say that.

"I can't," he finally whispered back. She sighed shakily and moved away from him.

"Then I can't do this," she said getting in her car and driving off. He hung his head and sat down in the middle of the parking lot.

A/N: WOW im so a-mazing two chapters in one day although it has been over a year since I last wrote but no worries I plan on finishing this story within a couple of days! So tell me how much you love me or my story.


	11. Letters and The Box

Chapter Ten:

Letters and The Box

Sawyer drove as fast as she could. The rain and her tears were making the road blurry; she choked out a sob and pulled over sitting there in her car crying her heart out again for him. She hit the steering wheel and cried loud and hard. Her whole body was shaking; she was going to be sick. She opened her door and threw up out the side of the car. She kept crying leaning out the car, he use to hold her hair for her when she would throw up. Gods why does everything she do have to go back to him.

Peyton ran out to Reid holding him to her. She had been crying too she watched the whole thing in horror. All Sawyer asked was for him to say something he always told them he would never say. He grabbed Peyton and held her as he stared wide eyed in front of him.

"I couldn't say it, I couldn't say it." He kept repeating. Peyton started to rock him.

"Shh, it's okay, I know its okay," she chanted, Tyler came over to them and sat next to Reid soon Pogue and Caleb followed. Sarah grabbed Kate's arm and ran for her car she was going to find Sawyer.

"Where are we going?" Kate said getting in the car wiping away her tears.

"To find Sawyer," Sarah said slamming the car into gear and she tore out of the parking lot. They didn't have to go far when they saw Sawyer's car parked on the side of the road with the driver's door opened. Sarah didn't even have the car completely stopped before she slammed it in park and jumped out of the car. She ran to the door followed closely by Kate. Sawyer leaned out and threw up again; she looked up at the girls and started to cry harder. Sarah grabbed the girl and pulled her out of the car wrapping her arms tightly around her. Sawyer clutched to her burring her face into her jacket.

"Kate go get my Keys and lock my car we'll take Sawyer's back to the dorms." She said getting Sawyer into the back seat with her. Sawyer put her head into Sarah's lap and Sarah brushed her hair. Kate got into the driver's seat and took off toward the school. Slowly Sarah and Kate walked Sawyer up to their room. Sawyer sat down at the desk chair and let the girls undress and redress her into some PJ's. Then they put her in Sarah's bed and flicked on the TV Sawyer had quit crying she was just staring now not thinking not looking or seeing anything. She just laid there staring.

"Come on Reid let's get out of the rain," Peyton pleaded. He grabbed her arm as she started to stand.

"Do I love her?" he asked her, he didn't know anymore. He always said he was never going to fall in love that it was a waste of time and emotions, but now the way that he left he didn't know if he did love her or not.

"I don't know Reid, only you can answer that." She said to him hugging him again. She stood up and the boys helped Reid up. They walked him over to the Hummer and he crawled into the back seat lying down. Peyton got in and lifted his head to rest in her lap. Caleb climbed in the passenger seat as Tyler started the Hummer. Pogue ran over to Kate's car and they headed back to the school. Once they got back to the dorms Reid sat up and got out running for the dorms, he'd be damned if he was going to lose her again. He ran up to her room throwing open the door.

"Sawyer," he yelled. No answer the room was empty; he walked to the bathroom just to check. He walked out and looked down the hall when he saw Kate and Sarah step out of there room a couple of doors down. He ran to them. "Where is she? Do you have her?" he asked.

"Reid I don't think you should-"Sarah started but he opened the door and went in anyways. Sawyer sat up and looked at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked scratchily. He got down on his knees in front of her and kissed her hard. At first she tried to pull away then she gave up she might as well. He pulled away and grabbed her hand and pulled her from the room.

"Reid what are you doing?" Sarah asked as he stalked past them. He didn't answer or look back. The rest of the group came running up the stairs as he marched her past them.

"Reid what are you doing?" Caleb asked putting his hand on Reid's shoulder. Reid turned and looked at Caleb and he quickly let go. Reid then finished his journey up the stairs and to his dorm. His eyes flashed fire and the door was open. He took Sawyer and threw her on the bed.

"Reid stop," Sawyer said her eyes wide with fear as she sat up on her elbows. He looked at her and sank to the floor. He grabbed her ankles and pulled her toward him. She was sitting in front of him and he rested his head on her thigh. Slowly she ran her fingers threw his hair. He kissed her thigh and up her stomach pulling her closer to him so she was flush against him and he kept kissing all the way up her breast and neck then he captured her lips. She kissed him back just as soft running her fingers through his hair. He stood up holding her to him and he gently laid her down. He kicked off his shoes and socks climbing back on top of her. He fit himself in between her legs putting his elbows on either side of her face. She reached her head up and softly kissed him, then lay back down. He looked at her studying her face memorizing everything about her. She leaned up and kissed him again. This time he kept kissing her. He moved from her lips down her neck kissing across her collar bone and down to the tops of her breast. He sat up and pulled her up to take off her shirt and bra. Then she laid back down letting him be in complete control of them tonight. He went back to kissing her chest taking her nipple into his mouth making her gasp and moan. Her hands went to his hair pulling slightly; he closed his eyes running his hands down her sides remembering every curve of her. He kissed down her stomach to the top of her cotton shorts leaning his forehead on her stomach. He was being so intense about it that Sawyer let some tears run down her face. Gods she loved him.

He hooked his fingers into her shorts and panties pulling them off her. He looked back up at her face before covering her with his body again. She blushed and let two more tears run down her cheeks. He reached up and wiped them away and she closed her eyes leaning into his touch. He pulled his shirt off and laid back down on her. Pressing his chest into hers she wrapped her arms around his shoulders hold him to her. He used and his pants were off, he used again and he had a condom on. He positioned himself at her entrance he looked down at her pressing his lips to hers. Then slowly he pushed into her, she moaned pushing her head back into his bed exposing her neck. He reached down and bit it lightly, she gasped and slowly he pulled back out and pushed in again. He kissed her again hard and she met him heartbeat to heartbeat as he picked up his pace. He was going slow and steady, he was going to make this last. Sawyer didn't care how fast he went or what he did she just wanted to be with him. Kissing him again she ran her hands up his back digging her nails into his shoulder blades. He hissed and turned her head to the side and bit her ear lobe, then started sucking on her neck. Slowly he started to pick up his pace pushing into her deeper each time. His name was coming from her lips in faint whispers he knew she was close. She closed her eyes, and he kissed her.

"Open your eyes," he whispered against her lips. She did as commanded and her green eyes stared back into his blue ones. He pushed in a couple more times and they both met their release never taking their eyes off each other. He was panting and trembling on top of her she leaned up and pressed her lips to his forehead and pulled his head down to lay on her chest. They stayed that way for hours. Sawyer woke up later that night and he was sound asleep lying next to her with his arm wrapped around her middle and his face buried in her hair. She let a couple of tears out and smiled at the man of her dreams. She brushed the hair out of his face and kissed him one last time. Slowly and quietly she got out of the bed and got dressed. She ran for her dorm afraid that if she went slow she would turn around. She snuck into her dorm Tyler and Peyton were asleep. She grabbed a duffel bag and filled it with clothes. Then she sat down at the desk and wrote seven different letters leaving six of them on the desk. She took the last one and grabbed the box she kept under her bed and walked back up to Reid's dorm. She set the box down outside the door kissed the note over his name and laid it on top of the box. She put her hand against the door willing herself not to cry. Then she turned and walked out of the building and out of his life.

A/N: so there's another chapter for all you lovely people but I want some reviews! Please let me know what you think because I don't think chapter 8 was very good so let me know what you think!


	12. Something About Them Garwin Boys

Chapter Eleven:

Something about them Garwin boys

Sawyer got into her car and drove home. She slammed open the front door dropping her bags and she ran for the stairs. She was up on the third landing and running down the hall as fast as she could. She threw opened the door and he was lying on a hospital bed Caleb thought it was a good idea to keep him here. Six eyes all turned to look at her but she paid them no mind she looked at the man lying on the bed, slowly he opened his eyes and they were still the same blue that they had always been, then he smirked at her. Slowly she made her way to the bed he was only 22 well at least that was what he was suppose to be, but the man lying in front of her looked to be 80.

"NO," She screamed sitting up in bed. She looked around the room and remembered where she was. She calmed down her breathing and got out of bed. She slowly scuffed her way down stairs. She needed a drink. She went down to the alcohol cabinet and pulled out a bottle of scotch. She filled her glass two fingers and slammed it. She filled the glass again, she slammed three more and a lamp flicked on behind her. An elderly woman sat in a huge armchair.

"You keep slamming them like that and you'll end up like your mother." She said Sawyer snorted and looked back at the bottle taking another shot. "I know it hurts," the old woman whispered.

"How do you know?" Sawyer said, "Shit my mom doesn't even know pain, you both got to be with the men of your dreams." She spat taking another shot.

"Doesn't mean it didn't hurt when they chose the magic over us," the woman said. Sawyer turned to look at her with another shot in her hand.

"He wouldn't do that." Sawyer said into the glass. The woman lifted her eyebrows.

"That's what we thought too," the woman got up and stood in front of Sawyer. "But the magic always wins; they will always go before you and your left all alone." She finished. Sawyer looked up at her with tears in her eyes.

"But I have it too I would never choose the magic over him." Sawyer said. The old woman smiled.

"Of course not honey you're a woman." Sawyer smiled through her tears. She put the glass down and hugged the old woman.

"I love you grandma," she whispered.

Reid was sitting in Sawyer's spot at the lunch table staring out the window. Peyton took her spot next to him and push a basket of fries toward him. He looked down when it hit his arm then over at her and smiled. She smiled back and started to eat. He looked down at the fries again then back out the window. Slowly he put his hand into the fries but he hit another hand. When he looked up Sawyer was sitting across from him eating the fry she had taken from him. She smiled and winked. He sighed and looked back out the window. He saw her all the time everywhere he looked she was standing there. He heard her laugh and talk and even sing. When she first left, he never left his dorm then he was getting drunk all the time but nothing made her leave. So he just learned to deal with it and went back to being as normal as he could. Brittany thought that Sawyer leaving was her opening so she went after Reid again but he didn't want anything to do with her she all but started an I hate Reid Garwin club.

"Reid you need to eat something," Peyton said looked back over at him. He looked at her and shook his head putting a fry in his mouth. It was three days till his birthday and he needed to be strong before he ascended. He just wished he could get it over with. Sawyer always told him that she was going to be there. That she would even hold his hand. He laughed at her when she said that.

"I'm not a baby SD," he had said, she shrugged her shoulder.

"Alright fine, but I don't want to hear you crying to me that it hurt and I wasn't holding your hand," she said walking away. There were 15 when she told him that, and now he wished she was there to hold his hand. The Lunch bell rang and he got up heading off to his class.

Sawyer went back to her room getting in bed. She grabbed her phone from her nightstand. She went to her contacts and went down to Peyton's number and hovered over it for a minute. She was the only one she called, Peyton didn't know where Sawyer was and she didn't ask anymore. Sawyer made her swear not to tell Reid that she was talking to her. Finally she decided she needed to hear her voice. It had been almost two weeks since she left and a week and a half since she talked to Peyton.

"Hey," Peyton whispered, "Hold on I have to leave the room." She said Sawyer pulled the mouth piece away from her and let some tears fall. That meant that she was with him. "How are you?" Peyton asked when she was safely outside.

"Good," Sawyer sniffed. Peyton closed her eyes she wanted her to come home.

"SD please," she pleaded with her just like the last phone call she got.

"I can't Pay not yet," Sawyer said, "How is he?" she asked.

"Fine, but he won't eat," she said, Sawyer shook her head.

"Damn him, tell him if he doesn't eat and get ready to ascend I'm going to kick his ass, no don't tell him that," she corrected herself she didn't want him to know that she was talking to Peyton. Sawyer sighed, "I should be there," she said.

"Then damn it Sawyer come home, we are all miserable." Peyton said getting frustrated.

"I gotta go Peyton," Peyton shook her head.

"Fine, I love you SD," She said Sawyer was crying now.

"I love you too," then she hung up the phone. She lay back on her bed and cried herself to sleep. Peyton hung up the phone wiping her tears away and walked back into her dorm.

"Who was that?" Tyler asked, Peyton looked over at Reid and he was staring at her.

"My mom," she answered Reid looked back at the TV. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and a picture. It was the picture Sawyer use to have sitting on her desk. He set it on his lap and opened the piece of paper and read it for the thousandth time that day.

_Hey, _

_I had to go. Don't be mad, never mind you'll be mad anyways. I just need to figure some things out. I can't do that with you around every corner to distract me. And don't you dare take this as me not caring about you, you ass. I love you Reid. I always will, you mean more to me then you think you do. I know that I'm hurting you, even though you think you have no feelings and I'm sorry, but I'm hurting too Reid and I don't want to anymore. I want you to know that I am coming back. I promise I will, so please do come looking for me and don't try to figure out where I am._

_I love you, _

_Sawyer _

He folded the letter back up and looked at the picture; they were so young and happy. He wished he could go back to that place. This was exactly why he didn't want to fall in love because it hurt too damn much. He sighed and closed his eyes; he sunk down on her bed and fell asleep with his face in her pillow.

Three days later it was February 17th at 12:45 am and Sawyer was pacing. In exactly half an hour Reid would be ascending. She was twisting her phone in her hand Peyton promised to call her after it happened. She looked at the clock again 12:46. Uhg she was driving herself crazy. She flopped down on her bed staring at the ceiling.

"I brought you something to calm your nerves," her grandma said holding up a bottle of scotch and two glasses. Sawyer sat up and smiled, Grandma came into the room sitting on the bed pouring each of them a glass.

"To the men we love," Grandma said clinking her glass to Sawyers. Sawyer smiled and slammed the drink.

"You think he's going to be okay, Peyton was saying that he hasn't been eating," Sawyer said to her glass.

"Let me tell you a little something about them Garwin boys, They can never make up their damn minds, they try all the wrong ways before finally getting it right, there stronger then people give there scrawny little asses credit for, and they always fall in love with the right girl." She filled up her glass again and took a drink. Sawyer stared at her Grandmother in slight shock.

"How do you know?" she asked. She looked over at her granddaughter and filled her drink.

"Because I have grown up with three generations of them I think I know what they are like and each one is exactly like the one before him." She smiled into her drink remembering what it was like being Sawyers age. "I'll never forget the look on Sam's face when he had Robert we were all there of course all eight of us. Robert was the youngest of that group strangely enough considering Sam was such a whore," Grandma chuckled, Sawyer's jaw dropped she has never hear her grandmother talk like this. "The moment he saw his son, Robert became his whole world, I think it's one reason they live the longest." She finished taking another drink.

"You mean Garwin's are the last to die?" Sawyer asked Grandma just nodded.

"Sam would have lived longer if Kathy wouldn't have died in that car crash." She said looking over at Sawyer. "That's how I know they always fall in love with the right girl; they will stay with them till they die first. I bet Reid doesn't let you know what he's feeling most of the time does he?" Sawyer shook her head and looked at her drink.

"Sometimes it was so maddening; I never knew what he was thinking, when we were just friends I could read him like a book, but things got complicating."

"That's because he's in love with you," Grandma said nudging the girls shoulder. Sawyer smiled and looked at the clock 1:14 one minute left. She stood and started to pace waiting for the surge of power she would feel.

He was standing on his block down in the basement the guys were all lined up around him sitting on their blocks. The one between him and Caleb was empty he sighed and hung his head.

"It doesn't hurt right?" he asked them again for the 10th time.

"Only a little," Pogue smiled

"Only a lot," Caleb said shooting Pogue a glance. "Don't worry Reid it's not as bad as you think it is." Reid looked down at his feet and huffed.

"Yeah Right," he said then the next second he was up in the air screaming. Pogue and Caleb could feel the power and Tyler was knocked off his seat. He laid there on the ground, as Reid was held in the air screaming. Peyton was up stairs pacing she jumped out of her skin when she heard him scream. She wanted to go down there but she didn't think she could handle what was happening. The power hit Sawyer hard and she sat down on the bed she was breathing heavy, why wasn't it over yet. Reid was getting sick of screaming but it kept coming over and over again pain washing over his whole body. Fuck he was never going to use this shit again. One last blast and he collapsed on the ground. Peyton couldn't hear him screaming anymore so she ran down stairs. He sat up and shook his head "Holy shit," he said they boys laughed and Reid smirked. He looked up at Peyton standing on the stairs; she shook her head knowing what he was asking.

Sawyer stood up and looked at her grandma. She could feel him like she was right there next to him. It wasn't like that with Pogue hell it wasn't even like that with Caleb.

"Wow that was intense," She said sitting back down taking a swig of her drink.

"Could you feel it?" Grandma asked she nodded.

"Not only could I feel it, I could feel him." the next second her phone was buzzing. "Hey, how did it go?" she asked.

"Good, he's fine and loving it of course." Peyton said watching him test his new powers.

"Well, tell him to stop I don't want to come back to a 50 year old Reid," Sawyer snapped. She knew he would do this.

"He'll be fine Sawyer I got to go there coming," she said then hung up. Sawyer looked at her phone and for the first time since she left she actually felt alone.

A/N: alrighty another chapter done... please review they feed me!


	13. Exactly Like Him

Chapter Twelve:

Exactly Like Him

Four months after Sawyer left they all had graduated. Reid and the group found out that Sawyer already had more than enough credits to graduate when she had left and she had an early admittance to Harvard. Peyton came and sat down at the lunch table on their last day telling them this.

"How long have you known?" Reid asked standing.

"I just found out," she said giving him a funny look. "Reid just because she got accepted early doesn't mean that's where she is," she finished.

"But she could be," He finished to himself. He grabbed Tyler's keys off the table and ran. It was only a two hour drive to get to Harvard he could be there by the time she gets out of classes.

"Reid wait," Caleb yelled. But he was already gone. He got to Harvard at record speed. He ran up the steps to the admin office two at a time. When he burst through the door the receptionist jumped.

"May I help you?" she asked giving him a funny look.

"I need to know if someone is taking classes this semester," he said, she started to shake her head as soon as he started talking.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you that," she said, Reid turned on his charm as he smiled.

"Please, I'm trying to find a girl that I let slip through my fingers all I want to do is ask… no beg for another chance. Can you give me that chance?" he asked with his puppy dog eyes in place. She smiled a sad smile and caved.

"Okay what's her name?" She asked quietly.

"Thank you, its Sawyer Danvers," she punched some things on the keys.

"Well it looks like she's enrolled," Reid's heart started to speed up. "But she's not due to start until fall." Reid stared at the girl almost not comprehending what she was saying.

"Well has she moved into the dorms already?" he asked the girl huffed and clicked some more on her computer.

"Nope I have no dorm room assigned to that name." she finished. He put his head in his hands and stared at the counter.

"Thank you," he mumbled. The girl felt so bad.

"You know she's probably in a place where you figured she wouldn't go because it's so obvious." She said trying to help.

"Yeah," he said as he walked out of the office.

"You what?" Sawyer all but screamed into the phone.

"Geez SD chill, I told him you were already admitted to Harvard. You should have seen him Sawyer he was gone before we even got outside." Peyton said pacing her room.

"Oh," Sawyer moaned as she sunk down on her bed. "How's he doing?"

"You mean in general or with using?" Peyton asked Sawyer sighed.

"Both," she mumbled putting her head in her hand.

"Well he's miserable, but otherwise fine. And surprisingly enough I hardly ever see him use," Sawyer's head shot up she was so sure that he would be using out of control.

"Really?" Sawyer asked, that was going to be her excuse to come home now instead of later. She huffed. Maybe he didn't need her.

"I gotta go," She said,

"Pay wait-"Sawyer started but was cut off by the click as Peyton hung up. She huffed and threw her phone on the bed. She was pissed and she didn't know why. It was her fault she left; it's not Peyton's or the rest of the group's fault that their lives were still going on. "GRR," she yelled blowing up the TV.

"You better fix that," Grandma said from the door. Sawyer sighed and the TV was back to normal. "Thank you, the graduation is on downstairs if you wanna come watch it." Sawyer closed her eyes and nodded. She followed Grandma down stairs and the TV was flashing the boy's faces on the screen. First Caleb then hers, followed by Pogue then Reid's she stared at the picture. She missed him. She put her hand on the screen and started to cry.

"I can't do this, I can't stay here anymore. I wanna go home."She said standing up and running to her room. Grandma followed her and was standing in the doorway watching Sawyer run around the room in a frenzy.

"I thought the whole reason you were here was to get over him?" she asked. Sawyer was looking into her suitcase with wide eyes trying to remember what she needed.

"I'm never going to get over him." she said looking over at her Grandma.

"I know that, but Sawyer you came here because you couldn't keep up the relationship you had and you know he's not going to give you what you want." She said sitting on the bed. Sawyer stopped packing and sank to the floor. She was right she came here to not get over Reid but get over the fact that she can't be with him.

Graduation went on without a hitch, well except Ty tripped after getting his diploma. Reid even laughed. They were getting their pictures taken by all their parents. It didn't feel right to Reid, Sawyer wasn't there tucked under his arm trying to make him smile.

"Come on Reid smile you just graduated," his mom said before she snapped another picture.

"Mom stop," he said and walked away. Chris huffed as she watched her brokenhearted son walk away from his friends. Robert wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You better go talk to him," he whispered, she nodded and kissed her husband. Then followed her son into the school, he was walking down the hall striping off his cap and gown.

"Reid," she said, he stopped but didn't turn around. "I know what you're going through," she said when she reached him; he looked up at her with a 'yeah right' look on his face. "Well I know what Sawyer is going through," he looked back up at her his interest peeked. She walked over to wall and slid down it sitting down. "Sometimes I really miss this place, it was so easy then." Reid huffed and looked down at her. She smiled at him and patted the seat next to her. Slowly he walked over and sat down. "After we graduated from here I left your father, you're exactly like him you know," she said her eyes got that far away look like she was 18 and back at Spencer.

_She was walking down the deserted hallway running her fingers across the wall over each locker. They had just graduated and she was going to miss this place. She felt two arms snake around her pulling her back flush against him, and he buried his face into her hair._

_"So you wanna go back to my dorm and celebrate?" he whispered in her ear. She sighed she was going to do this she wasn't going to go to college with him and only be his booty call. _

_"Robbie I can't," she said, he let go of her and turned her around. _

_"What do you mean you can't?" he asked. She looked anywhere but his face. _

_"I mean I can't keep doing this, I love you but I'm done just being your whore," she said he grabbed her chin and made her look at him. _

_"What makes you think I think that about you?" he asked she was being so stupid he loved her too he just didn't know how to tell her. She moved her face from his hand and took a step back. _

_"I never said that's what you think, it's how I feel. Damn it Robbie I just need to be away from you because I know you're not going to give me what I want." She said as tears started to fall. _

_"Chris don't," he whispered. She shook her head and walked around him. _

_"Don't come after me," she whispered and ran out of the school. _

"It was probably the best and worst decision I had ever made." She said coming back and looking over at Reid.

"Why? What wouldn't he give you?" Reid asked he never knew his mom and dad had problems as kids they just seemed to be so in love that it didn't seem possible for them not to be together.

"Three words, eight letters," Reid looked out in front of them.

"No way," he breathed. That's all Sawyer wants and he was too scared to say them, what can three words do, especially when you know that person loves you back. "So what happened?" he asked looking back at his mom with his eyes wide.

"I left for the summer and when I came back I don't how it was possible but I was in love with him even more. Then the moment he saw me he said it." She smiled at Reid. "It's not that scary honey, the worst that can happen with you two is what's happening now." She patted his leg and got up going back outside. He stared at the wall in front of him; he pulled his phone out of his pocket and went to the contacts hovering over her name. He pressed clear and walked out of the building, when she was ready to come home he would tell her, until then he would wait for her.

A/N: Alright I know this one is short but it's basically a filler, so review and my hands will move even faster! Teehee


	14. It Was Easy

Chapter Thirteen:

It Was Easy

Two Months later and it was Tyler's birthday, August 2nd. Sawyer was in her room again pacing. She was trying to make up her mind. She was ready to go home, ready to see him but she didn't know if going to the party was the best way.

Tyler was pacing the basement at the colony house. He was nervous; he looked up the stairs and heard footsteps pacing up there. He smiled, Peyton, Sarah and Kate were there waiting for it to be over.

"Ty cool it, you're giving me a headache." Reid said rubbing his hands up and down his face. He looked like shit, he rarely slept, and Tyler hasn't seen him eat a real meal in months. And he was staying over at Caleb's sleeping in Sawyer's room. He use to sleep in her bed at the dorms before school was over, saying something about it smelling like her. Tyler shrugged and sat down on his block, but soon his leg was bouncing, he couldn't keep still.

"Tyler it will be okay," Caleb said, Tyler scoffed.

Peyton was nervous she was spinning her phone in her hand pacing in front of the door to the basement.

"Pay its going to be fine, he's just as strong as the rest of them," Sarah said stopping the girl and making her look at her. Peyton sighed.

"Yeah I guess you're right," she mumbled at the door. "Don't let me go down there no matter what I say or anything," she said to the girls over her shoulder. They nodded at her.

The next thing Tyler knew he was in the air, and screaming. Peyton went for the door handle as soon as he screamed. Sarah grabbed her pulling her away; Peyton hid her face in Sarah's jacket trying to not listen to the screams.

Sawyer was pacing and fell to the floor she wasn't ready for it yet and it hit her hard. She sat there and waited. It was over fast and she picked up her phone calling Peyton.

As soon as he stopped screaming Sarah let Peyton go and she ran down the stairs dropping her phone, she ran into Tyler making him fall over.

"Oaf," he said as he hit the ground. She started to kiss him all over his face as he laughed at her. "Sheesh, Pay were you worried?" he asked grabbing her face and bringing her lips to his. Reid left the room as soon as Peyton had tackled Tyler, he didn't like watching PDA but he wasn't going to make them feel uncomfortable because he missed Sawyer. Sarah and Kate had followed Peyton down so Reid was alone upstairs and he looked over at the mirror hanging on the wall. He really didn't look that great. Peyton's phone started to ring, Reid picked it up it was a blocked number so he answered.

"Hello?" He asked, but the person hung up.

Sawyer hung up the phone as soon as she heard him. Oh he sounded so sad. She missed his voice, his touch, his laugh, his hair, his eyes. Gods she could get lost in his eyes. Her eyes were wide staring at her phone, did she dial the wrong number. She was going to check but Peyton was calling her. She looked at it skeptically. Was it really Peyton? She answered the phone but didn't say anything.

"Hello?" he said, she bit her lip and listed to him breath. "Sawyer?" he whispered. Her eyes went wide as she pressed the phone closer to her ear. He sighed then hung up. She sat there looking at the wall with the phone still pressed against her ear. Reid turned around just at the group was walking up the stairs.

"Here Peyton, someone from a blocked number called you." He said handing her the phone. Then he turned around and walked out to his car. He was going to Caleb's to sleep some before he went to the party.

Sawyer's mind was made up that very moment she was now running around her room grabbing everything that belonged to her and packing her bags. She was going to the party and she was going to run into his arms and well she didn't know what she would do after that all she knew was she needed to see him. Grandma came to stand in her doorway watching the girl. She reminded her of herself when she was in love with William. She smiled as she put her other earring on.

"So I take it I can get a ride from you to the party then?" she said Sawyer jumped and turned toward her.

"Uh yeah I guess," she said not really paying attention she almost had all of her stuff packed. Grandma smiled and walked back down to her room. Sawyer was staring into her suitcase again making sure she had everything when her mind started to run haywire. What if he has a girlfriend? What if him and Brittany are fucking now? What if he didn't really miss her?

'_Stop Sawyer, just breath everything is going to be okay,' _she thought to herself. She zipped up her bag and carried it to her car. Once she had her car packed she went into get Grandma.

"Now are you sure about this honey?" she asked just one last time. Making sure that Sawyer knew what she was doing, even though she had complete confidence in her and Reid.

"Yeah I think so," Sawyer answered, now she started to feel a little shaky.

"You'll be fine honey," she said giving her granddaughter a hug. Sawyer smiled at her and they took off down the road.

Reid was leaning up against a tree in the Simms' backyard, while the rest of group played tag football. He was looking into his drink thinking about Sawyer, she was all he thinks about.

"How you doing?" His dad asked coming up from behind him. Reid jumped and spilt his drink.

"Uh fine dad," he said wiping his shirt off the best he could. Robert smiled and his eyes flashed fire. Reid's shirt was clean. Reid looked up at him and smirked.

"Sometimes I forget about that," he said looking back at his now empty cup.

"Yeah they make you do that sometimes," Reid looked up at him confused. Noticing his sons look he explained. "Women," Reid lifted his head in understanding.

"Yeah they can," he whispered.

"You know, there almost always worth it," Robert said looking out at the other kids.

"Almost," Reid said. Robert looked back at him and smiled, they really were just alike.

"When you find the right one, they are worth it." He finished, looking back out at the kids. Reid studied his dad for a second before looked back at his cup again.

"How did you know dad? I mean how did you know mom was the one?" He asked scared to look back up at the man. Robert turned and looked at his son.

"Because when I have her, everything just seems better." He stated, "When she left me right after graduation I acted a lot like you, didn't sleep, didn't eat, didn't talk much, and didn't smile anymore. And as soon as I saw her again I knew I could never live without her. It was easy after that."

"What was easy?" Reid asked.

"Telling her I loved her." He said Reid looked out at his friends and wondered if the moment he saw her he could tell her. Robert smiled and walked away from his son. The party was starting to die down a lot of people were leaving. That just left the covenant and there families.

"I don't know where she is mom I called her 5 times she hasn't answered," Caleb said.

"Well Caleb she told me that she would be here," Evelyn said looking back at the house. Caleb shook his head.

"Maybe she's on her way, I'll try calling again will you just calm down." He asked as he walked away pulling out his phone he walked over to his friends putting his phone to his ear.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked wrapping her arms around his waist.

"My grandma told my mom that she was coming and she's not here yet," He started, and then he shook his head and hung up the phone getting her answering machine again. Reid was leaning against the tree he had been almost all night listening to Caleb, when he looked up. She was standing there on the steps of the back patio looking around the back yard her hair wild and blowing in the slight breeze. He leaned away from the tree half expecting her to disappear. He blinked and walked around the group so he was in plain sight. She was still there and still looking. When her eyes locked with his.

A/N: i know im mean with the ciffy but this chapter was actually really hard to write i still think its too short, i wanted to make it longer but i could think of any thing else... so there it is let me know what you think!


	15. Rain

Chapter Fourteen:

Rain

The moment her eyes locked on his nobody else existed. Slowly he started to walk toward her. Then she walked down the steps never taking her eyes off him. As soon as she stood on the grass he ran. She saw him run and ran toward him just as fast. Soon she was in his arms holding him to her as if life depended on it. He gripped her around her waist and her legs when around his hips.

"I missed you so much, I'm so sorry I left." She whispered. He pulled his face away from her neck and crushed his lips to hers. She kissed him back just as hard running her fingers through his hair. He put one of his hands into her massive curls and pushed her closer to him. When they broke apart she set her feet on the ground, but never unwrapped herself from him. He leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes breathing deep.

"Never leave me again," he whispered, she smiled as he opened his eyes.

"Never," she whispered. He smiled for the first time in what felt like forever and leaned down to kiss her again. Peyton was jumping at them the next second wrapping her arms around both of them making them fall to the ground.

"Don't ever do anything like this again to him; he's a real bore with you not around." She said hugging them both. Reid laughed out loud and Sawyer kissed Peyton on the cheek.

"Wouldn't dream of it Pay," she said. Caleb was the next in the group to reach them. He pulled Sawyer up and crushed her to him.

"I missed you so much SD, don't ever leave us again." He said into her hair. She wrapped her arms around her brother's waist and buried her face in his chest, he still smelt the same. Tyler grabbed her from her brother and crushed her to him. Then Pogue came up and grabbed them taking them back to the ground.

"Dog pile Sawyer," He yelled as Caleb and Reid jumped on top of them. Peyton climbed on top and sat down on Caleb's back with her legs crossed. Sawyer screamed and laughed.

"Get off me you creeps," she yelled. Peyton got up and the girls pulled the guys off one by one. Then Kate and Sarah got there hugs all the while Reid kept his hand firmly in hers. They all sat there on the grass talking about everything and nothing. Reid was glued to Sawyer's side making sure she didn't disappear. She clasped her hand in his and didn't let go. She didn't know if he was going to tell her he loved and at the moment she didn't care. She was just happy to be back with her friends before they all went off to college.

"Wanna get out of here?" he whispered in her ear. She looked over at him and nodded slowly. He stood up bringing her with him. "Sorry guys but I'm taking Sawyer for the rest of the evening you'll have to wait until tomorrow for your turn to be with her." Peyton smiled and chucked her shoe at him.

"Just get out of here," she said he dodged the shoe and smiled pulling Sawyer along with him. He led her through the house to the front.

"Sawyer?" Evelyn asked as she watched Reid pull her daughter toward the door. Sawyer stopped and looked back at her mom slightly shocked she figured she was at home drowning in the bottle.

"Mom?" she asked, she pulled her hand from Reid and walked over to her. Reid came back over to Sawyer and grabbed her hand again he wasn't going to stop touching her. "What are you doing here?" she asked the older woman.

"It's Tyler's birthday," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sawyer just stared at her mom and for the first time in two years Sawyer could actually see the whites of her eyes. She reached out and pulled her mom to her in a crushing hug.

"I love you mommy," she said into her hair. Evelyn hugged her daughter to her she was so happy she was home. "I gotta go but we can talk tomorrow," Sawyer whispered. Evelyn just nodded and let her daughter be pulled away from her. They walked out to Sawyer's camaro; he grabbed the keys from her and helped her in. He ran around the car and took off down the road. They drove in silence his hand still firmly clasped in hers. She was staring straight in front of her so many things were running through her mind, her mom was sober, and she wanted to talk to her, she didn't know if she should just give into Reid or what she should do. Reid drove out to the dells and parked close to the cliff so they could see the water from the car. He turned off the engine and looked over at her. He was so happy she was back; he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. She snapped her eyes to him and he smiled.

"I want to tell you something but I don't know how," he started. Her eyes slightly widened she didn't know he was actually going to give her what she wanted she didn't think that he ever would.

"Wait," she said, unbuckling her seat belt. "Just wait," she said getting out of the car. She went to the hood and bent over putting her cheek on the cool metal. On the ride here she readied herself for anything, that he had a girlfriend or he was having sex with someone or that he was just over her. But she did not prepare herself for this. He got out of the car and looked at her confused and slightly worried.

"SD are you okay?" he asked sitting on the hood. She leaned up to look at him. She stared into the deep pools of the prettiest blue she had ever seen, and saw everything he wanted to say plain as day in them. She stood up and looked out at the water. He watched her for a minute and for the first time he wished he could read minds. Slowly he crept up to her wrapping his arms around her waist resting his head on her shoulder. She closed her eyes and her hands found their way to his, and she leaned her head into his. He kissed the shell of her ear.

"I have three word and eight letters to say to you," he whispered, she shivered and let two tears run down her cheeks. He lifted his head from her shoulder and she turned her head to face him. "I love you," he said, she smiled sadly. He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"What if it's too late?" she asked. He looked at her slightly shocked that was not the answer he was looking for.

"What?" he asked turning her around in his arms. She looked down at their bodies pressed together.

"What if instead of me telling you I love you too and that everything is fine, I said it was too late?" she asked again looking up at him.

"Are you telling me it's too late?" he asked slightly scared for the answer. It wasn't suppose to go this way she was suppose to smile and hug him telling him she loved him too and they would kiss and make love.

"Just answer the question please," she whispered as she looked back in between them. He stepped back and put her at arm's length.

"I'd tell you that it's too damn bad because I love you and I always will. I would walk through fire with you and for you. I would wait till the end of time to be with you." He walked away from her. "Damn it," he yelled, she jumped and looked up at him. He turned back around.

"I love you isn't that enough?" he asked more quietly, she let her tears run freely she honestly didn't know anymore. She didn't except this, she has been dreaming of him telling her he loved her since she was 11 and now he was and she was fucking it all up. She huffed and looked at the sky; it looked like it was going to rain. It always rained when they fought, ever since she got her power it rained when she fought with him only him though.

"It's always been enough Reid," she whispered as she looked back at him. "I just don't know if it's going to fix everything," she finished. He walked back to her gripping her biceps.

"I'll fix anything you want anyway you want just tell me what to do," he begged. "Please Sawyer please let me fix this," he pleaded putting his forehead to hers. Then he sobbed Sawyer moved back a little to look at him and he stared right back letting his tears run down his face. Her eyes widened as she stared at the man in front of her completely broken. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him to her hard. He buried his face in her neck and cried harder than the rain started. She pulled his face from her neck and kissed him.

He kissed her hard walking her back toward the hood of the car. He took her jacket off laying it on the hood next to them. She moaned into his mouth fumbling with his belt, she got it undone and she pushed his pants and boxers down together. He pulled her shirt up over her head and unbuttoned her pants and pushed them down with her panties. Her hand was working magic on him and he growled into her throat. He lifted her up on the hood of the car she laid back and he grabbed her ass pulling it toward him as he slammed into her. A scream tore through her lips and he pulled back out slamming into her just as hard this time she whimpered. She was gripping the edge of the hood panting as he pumped in and out of her. One of his hands reached up and pulled the fabric of her bra way from her nipple and he grasped it tweaking it between his thumb and forefinger. She moaned and started to rock her hips into him. He groaned and took his hand back from her breast and worked his thumb over her clit making her jump, and scream again. A climax rocked through her but he wasn't done yet. He pulled her up from the hood and walked over to the driver's side of the car pushing her into the window. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him harshly biting his lip and pulling. He growled gripping her thighs and he pounded into her again. This time she screamed his name and he slowed his pace bringing one of his hands up to cradle her face. He kissed her lightly leaning his forehead against hers, she kept her eyes open.

"I love you," he whispered. "I love you so much," she started to cry.

"I love you too, always have always will," she whispered, as she watched two tears ran down his cheeks mixing with the rain. Two more thrusts and they climaxed together, green staring at blue.

A/N: i know i took longer then expected but i will be updating again tomorrow so have no fear! hope you enjoy! let me know what you think! love peace and sneakers!


	16. Eight of Us

Chapter Fifteen:

Eight of Us

They were lying in the back seat of the camaro wrapped up naked in each other's arms.

"I love you," He whispered into her shoulder. He couldn't stop saying it; he loved the way it sounded.

"I love you," she said back, he love that more. She smiled at him as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She sighed and listened to the rain hit the car. "Why?" she asked after a couple of minutes, looking over at him. He looked down at her shoulder pressing his lips to it. He knew what she was asking.

"I don't know," he whispered. "I was scared," He finished honestly looking up at her. She ran her fingers threw his hair.

"Scared of what?" she whispered. She was going to make him explain what happened between them. He swallowed almost nervously looking down at her side running his fingers in a lazy pattern on her hip.

"Of what I was getting myself into," he started. "I never had a real girlfriend, and there I was on a real date with my best friend and I had never felt so many different things at once. I was happy, excited, and completely scared shitless. I was scared I was going to screw something up; I was scared that you were going to see through my bullshit. But I was mostly scared that I wouldn't live up to the kind of guy that you deserved."

She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair again. He leaned down kissing her shoulder again. The hand that was drawing on her hip found its way to her hand and he thread his fingers through hers.

"When you left my house after that night I started to freak out, I was getting in way to deep. I was getting into something that I always said I didn't want. So I started to distance myself from you hoping that would help, but you were all I thought about. Every move and breath was all about you. I watched you constantly every move, every smiled. Then I started to get frustrated, I couldn't believe that a girl was taking up all my thoughts, even though you weren't just any girl. I started getting mad at you because I was selfish and stupid. I found Brittany that day at lunch and took her to the classroom intent on getting you off my mind. I kissed her once but the moment I closed my eyes were all I could see. Then I walked out." He finished. Sawyer smiled and pulled him down pressing her lips to his.

"Let's not talk about it anymore." She whispered, he smiled and nodded claiming her lips again.

It was very late when the couple crept into the Danvers mansion. They both had smiles plastered on their faces and he pulled her to him kissing her deeply as he closed the door. She moaned slightly and he pulled away grinning at her. He pressed his forehead against hers.

"I love you," he whispered. She smiled wider and kissed him again.

"I love you too always have," she started.

"Always will," he finished. He pulled her toward the stairs and up to her room. He opened the door and flicked on the light.

"Welcome Home," Six voices yelled. Sawyer jumped and put her hand on her heart smiling bigger. Reid grinned and pulled her to him kissing her on the temple.

"Well we couldn't let him have you all night," Kate said walking over to her hugging her.

"And you know how much Kate loves to throw parties," Pouge put in as he kissed Sawyer on the forehead. Kate then lightly smacked her boyfriend. Caleb came up and pulled Sawyer to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked Sawyer nodded into his chest.

"More than okay CD," she answered. She detangled herself from her brother and the eight of them piled on her queen size bed and watched a movie. Reid picked it out.

"Are you kidding?" Tyler exclaimed, Reid jumped out of the bed smiling and pressed play.

"Nope," he smirked as he sat back down behind Sawyer. She smiled as Shark boy and Lava girl started. She leaned her head back against Reid's chest, this was home. She snuggled into Reid as he kissed her head, and she drifted off to sleep.

Sawyer woke up to a knock on the door. It was just her and Reid in her bed now.

"Alright kids it's my turn to have my daughter, it's already noon."Evelyn said coming into the room. Sawyer rolled over toward her mom.

"Alright mom I'll be down soon," she answered. Reid groaned and reached for her but she was already out of bed. She giggled and walked into the bathroom. She stripped out of her PJ's and looked at herself in the mirror she was smiling and her eyes sparkled. She smirked, '_Love looks good on me'_ she thought. She turned around assessing her body in the mirror no damage well except between her legs but she was do it all over again. Reid was standing in the doorway leaning against the door jamb smiling as she checked herself out. Then she winced as she touched lightly between her legs. His smile slid off his face and walked up behind her.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked she looked at him in the mirror.

"Not really, it had just been a while is all," she said quietly turning around to face him. She walked over and wrapped her arms around his middle. His arms then went around her neck and he kissed her forehead. He hadn't been thinking about it last night but he was definitely rough with her the first time and then they had made love three more times. She pulled her head away from his chest and smiled at him. "Don't worry about it," she started knowing what he was thinking. She pulled away and started the shower. "I'd do it all over again," she finished smiling at him over her shoulder. He smiled too and climbed into the shower with her.

Three weeks later and the group was accepted into Harvard. Tyler and Peyton were attending Harvard Med. Sawyer, Sarah and Caleb were all going into Harvard Law. And Reid, Pouge, and Kate were off the university not knowing what they wanted to major in. They all had moved into the same apartment complex and ironically the same building. Reid and Tyler were living together, and Sawyer was with Peyton, Sarah and Kate, and Caleb and Pouge. They were all moving into their new homes, when Sawyer started running up the stairs from Tyler and Reid. She came around the corner and screamed as she saw Caleb walking into his apartment carrying a box. He looked over at her and smiled. Next thing he knew she had launched herself at him making them fall to the ground. Tyler reached them and threw his balloon at them. Sawyer laughed as her and Caleb we soaked. Then Pouge came out of the apartment with a gun squirting Tyler and Reid.

"Dude no fair," Reid yelled then he threw his balloon at Pouge. Sawyer scrambled to her feet opening the door from across the hall. Sarah handed her a squirt gun and the four girls came out of the apartment with guns blazing. Pouge ran into his apartment and grabbed the other three guns for the boys and soon they were all soaked. They were laughing and yelling and Sawyer looked over at Reid and his eyes locked on hers. '_I was right it will always be the eight of us,'_ she thought.

Down the hall and around the corner a set of blue eyes were watching the group. Then they vanished in a cloud of gray smoke.

A/N: Dun dun dun... anywho i promised i would update today and i did yay me! haha welp this was kind a filler to get to the next part of their journey so let me know what you think... pretty please! Peace Love and Sneakers! oh FYI i have a link that will take you too see picks of the cars and Sawyer and Peyton and the girls dresses from the winter formal.


	17. Blue Eyes

Chapter Sixteen:

Blue Eyes

Her alarm went off and he moaned. She smiled rolling over. She kissed his forehead and pulled the blankets off him.

"Come on CD you don't want to be late for your first day of classes do you?" Sarah said getting out of bed. Caleb rolled over to look at her.

"Whatever your first class doesn't start till noon," He said stretching. She came back from the bathroom and got back into bed.

"And for good reason," she mumbled snuggling back into her bed. He sighed with a smile on his face, getting up and walking into the bathroom.

"Reid come on your going to make me late," Sawyer huffed while being pinned to the bed by her boyfriend.

"No I'm not, come on just once, please?" he pouted sticking out his bottom lip.

"No we did it until three this morning," she said trying to push him off her.

"I know but I don't get to see you till later tonight," it would be the first day in a month that he wouldn't be with her every second and he was kind of dreading it. Not that he would admit that to anyone. "I love you," he whispered into her neck. She couldn't help it she melted wrapping her arms around his neck smiling.

"Fine," she huffed. He leaned up smiling "but only once," she said sternly. He nodded jumping up, she laughed at the grin on his face.

Tyler was pulling on a shirt when Peyton came out of the bathroom.

"You look good," she mused smirking at him. He looked her up and down smiling.

"Not bad yourself," he said grinning at her towel. She smiled and shook her head and went to the dresser. He sat on the bed pulling on his socks.

"You know it's quite pointless to have us all living in different apartments I mean we all stay at each other's anyway." Peyton said putting on her clothes, Tyler shrugged standing up.

"We had good intentions," he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah right," she snorted, Tyler took her and threw her on the bed and she shrieked.

Kate and Pouge were still sleeping there classes didn't start until tomorrow. Pouge rolled over wrapping his arms around Kate's middle pulling her closer. Kate smiled and snuggled back into him.

"What are we going to do today?" he whispered into her hair.

"This is fine with me," she mumbled. He grinned and kissed her neck.

"Alright," he whispered and they promptly fell back asleep.

Later that day Sawyer came stumbling into the coffee shop the group had discovered around the corner from their apartment. She huffed as she slammed down in the empty chair, letting her bag and books scatter around her.

"Wow SD you look like shit," Pouge started as she slumped down further in the chair next to him.

"Ha-Ha," She said rubbing her hands down her face.

"Seriously," Peyton said, Sawyer rolled her head over to her boyfriend and shot him a glare. He grinned at her and leaned in pressing his lips to her cheek.

"I look like shit because someone wouldn't let me go to sleep until three o clock this morning," she snapped looking back over at Pouge.

"Aw SD did he wear you out?" Kate asked with a smile on her face. Sawyer huffed and sunk lower in her seat.

"Yeah right I wish," She mumbled. Tyler choked on his drink and everyone else gave her the same look of surprise.

"Care to elaborate?" Sarah asked her eyes twinkling she loved gossip.

"I wish sex was the reason I was kept up all night," Sawyer said glaring back over at Reid. He just smiled at her.

"You still love me though," he said kissing her cheek again. The group was looking at the couple expectantly.

"So why were you kept up?" Peyton snapped, Sawyer raised her eyebrow at her best friend, and then looked back at Reid with an evil smirk on her face. She had been hanging out with him too much.

"Do you want to embarrass yourself or should I do it?" she asked, he just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. She smiled wider and shook her head at her dork for a boyfriend. "Someone has an obsession with a game," she started looking back at the group. "And he makes me play with him," she stopped looking back at Reid, he winked.

"What game?" Kate all but yelled with a smile plastered on her face.

"WoW," Sawyer answered, the boys and Peyton all laughed as Kate and Sarah gave each other confused looks.

"Are you kidding?" Pouge asked eyeing his blond friend. Reid just grinned.

"What's WoW?" Sarah asked.

"It's a computer game called World of Warcraft," Sawyer explained.

"It's a game you wouldn't see Reid Garwin playing, it's more of a Tyler game," Peyton said between laughs.

"Hey," Tyler exclaimed nudging his girlfriend.

"It is," she said kissing his pouty lips. The rest of the group laughed, Sawyer leaned up she wanted to get a drink.

"You want another one?" she asked Reid kissing his cheek. He turned toward her and smiled.

"Yeah," he whispered giving her a peck on the lips. Sawyer smiled as she walked up to the counter.

"Hi can I have a large white chocolate hot chocolate," she said to a tiny brunette, the girl smiled and nodded then grabbed a cup. Loud laughing erupted from her table and Sawyer looked over her shoulder at her world and smiled.

"Seems like you guys are pretty close knit," the girl said getting Sawyer's attention, Sawyer nodded smiling. "You want anything else?"

"Uh yeah can I get a large white chocolate mocha with two shots," Sawyer finished.

"Sure, I'll bring it out to you when it's done," she said Sawyer smiled and said thank you as she turned around heading for the table she ran into someone.

"Oh sorry," she said looking up.

"No worries," said a boy with blue eyes. Then he walked away, she shook her head as she watched him walk away. Slowly she made her way to the table. Something about that boy didn't sit right with her, Reid noticed her look when she sat down.

"You okay babe?" he whispered into her ear, Sawyer looked over at him smiling; she nodded and gave him a kiss. Just then the brunette came with their drinks Reid thanked her and gave her a twenty. Reid looked back over at his girlfriend knowing she wasn't telling him the truth but he would find out later. They group sat and talked for a little longer deciding that the girls would make dinner over at Sarah and Kate's place. Sawyer and Reid were the last to leave just enjoying each other's company. Sawyer had her head resting against his shoulder and she was all but sleeping. He lifted his shoulder slightly getting her attention. She tipped her head back to look at him.

"You wanna go home and take a nap?" he asked his eyes saying something completely different. She chuckled and pressed her lips to his.

"Of course," she said he grinned and picked up her bag. They walked out of the coffee shop wrapped in each other's arms. Reid was telling Sawyer about one of his teachers as they walked past the alley behind their apartment. Sawyer saw strikingly familiar blue eyes and everything went black.

A/N: otay i know really crappy chapter but i needed to get to the boy... he's kinda important next chapter will be better and full of juicy stuff teehee anyways... tell me how much love me or hate me! Love Peace and Sneakers!


	18. On Edge

Chapter Seventeen:

On Edge

'_I know you,' the voice echoed. _

Sawyer sat up in a bed drenched in sweat, breathing heavy. Next to her the covers moved she sucked in a breath and moved away from the movement. Then a lamp was flicked on flooding the room with light. Sawyer let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and collapsed into her boyfriend.

"Sawyer?" Reid asked as he ran his fingers through her curls. "Babe you okay?" he asked she pulled away slightly looking at him and nodded. "God Sawyer you scared the hell out of me," he whispered pulling her back to him pressing his lips to her forehead.

"What- What happened?" she asked, he grabbed a glass of water from the night stand. She took in from him drinking it greedily before looking back at him expectantly.

"You passed out," he said watching her carefully. Her eyebrows pulled down into a frown.

"How long have I been out?" She asked.

"About three hours," he answered grabbing his phone, he quickly text Caleb that she was awake. "SD what happened?" he asked looking back over at her, she gave him a confused look. "I mean one second we were just walking and the next you collapse against me," he explained, she looked down at his hand that had taken hers and rubbed her forehead with the other.

"Oh my god you scared the shit out of us," Peyton said as the three girls tackled her to the bed.

"What happened?" Sarah asked. Caleb sat next to her, as Pouge leaned against the door jamb, and Tyler went to Reid's side of the bed sitting.

"I don't remember," she said looking at them all. "I just remember walking home and looking down the alley, I thought I saw someone or something, I don't know I can't remember," she finished looking at Caleb.

"What did the thing you saw look like?" Tyler asked.

"Blue," she said suddenly, "I remember seeing blue, bright blue," Caleb stood up and headed for the door. "CD what are you thinking?" She asked he stopped walking but didn't look back at her.

"I don't know yet," he whispered then left. Sarah kissed Sawyer and ran after him. Sawyer looked over at Reid searching his eyes to see what he thought; he didn't say anything just looked down at their intertwined fingers squeezing them. She squeezed back.

God how could he be so stupid. He should have known that there was still a threat; Sawyer is way too valuable to pass up. He should have known that he knew about her and was just biding his time. He should have known that he was waiting for her and Reid to get closer so he could have more leverage over the boy. But now they all had something to lose what if he went after all the girls and not just one? What if he was going to use them against Sawyer too? Caleb didn't know what to do anymore. He was pacing in the living room at his and Pouge's place with a million reasons and scenarios running through his mind.

"Caleb?" she asked from the doorway. He stopped walking and looked at her, his face softened as he held open his arms to her; swiftly she walked into them pressing her face into his chest pulling him tight against her. She was scared she didn't know what to think, the thought that it could be him scared her more then she cared to admit, and if it was all the guys now had something to lose. And Sawyer… what would happen to her? What if he got all the guys and Sawyer was the only one left? She would be broken; Sarah was sure that if Sawyer lost her brothers and Reid she would die, either by his hands or her own.

"I don't know what to do Sarah," he whispered pressing his lips into her hair. Slowly tears rolled over her cheeks she didn't know what to do either.

Kate and Pouge left Sawyer's room and headed for Kate's apartment. For once Kate couldn't say anything, she had no opinions, no questions. She sat down on the couch and stared at the floor. Pouge came over and sat next to her. He grabbed her pulling her into his chest, he leaned back against the arm and she curled up between his legs her hand clutched the front of his jacket as she buried her face in his chest letting her tears start. None of them knew if it was who they suspected but it had his name written all over it.

"Katie," he whispered against her hair, she smiled into his shirt he hadn't called her that in a long time. She lifted her head slightly to look at him. "I'll protect you this time," he promised. She gave him a watery smile and nodded slightly. Then she rested her head against him again.

Tyler grabbed Peyton and they left Sawyer and Reid alone for a while. Peyton had tears in her eyes as she stared at Sawyer.

'I love you,' Sawyer mouthed to her. She smiled back.

'I love you,' she mouthed back. She closed her eyes as the tears rolled over her cheeks and she wrapped her arms around Tyler's middle putting her face into his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her and led her to his and Reid's place. Tyler led them to his room and laid down, Peyton started to cry harder.

"Is it him?" she whispered, he didn't say anything he didn't know what he could say he just kept running his fingers through her hair. He pressed his lips to her forehead and let two tears roll down his face.

"I love you," he whispered. She cried harder at his declaration.

"I love you too," she said looking up at him pressing her lips to his. She sat up on her knees pulling her jacket off and she kept kissing him harder. He sat up and pulled her shirt off.

She looked over at her boyfriend, and he had his knees up with his elbows resting on them and his eyes pushed into the heel of his hands.

"Reid," she whispered. Then she watched as his body convulsed her eyes got wide and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his face into her neck and wrapped her in his long arms and cried harder. She started to cry and kiss his forehead over and over again.

"I can't lose you," he whispered, "I won't I just got you back I'm not going to lose you again. I won't let him take you," her body shook with her sobs as she listened to him; he nuzzled her neck and shook again. "I love you Sawyer I love you so much. Don't leave me," he cried. She pulled his face from her neck and rubbed her thumbs across his cheeks to stop his tears although it was no use he still cried. She stared into his beautiful tortured blue eyes.

"I won't let him take me. I will never leave you never again. You hear me?" she asked, he closed his eyes and nodded. "I love you Reid, I love you." She whispered over and over again. He pressed his lips to her in a soft kiss.

The next morning, the group met outside of the apartment building and everyone hugged each other. They slowly walked to the coffee shop. Sawyer was tucked under Reid's arm with her hand clasped firmly in Peyton's as she was wrapped in Tyler's arms. The four some in front of them were walking in the same fashion. They walked into the shop in silence they ordered their drinks and sat at the same table they always did not talking. They were all thinking Sawyer was looking around the shop for those blue eyes again. Every time the bell on the door chimed they all looked up. They didn't like not knowing, they didn't like surprises, especially Sawyer.

He watched them from outside the shop they still hadn't noticed him. He smiled into his coffee he had them all on edge, just what he wanted. He knew about Sawyer when he went after Caleb he just figured it would be better to wait until the group was more stable more secure that way he could rid them all at the same time. He would kill the three human girls, might as well put them out of their misery after he takes away their family. He had some compassion after all. He smiled again almost laughing. Okay so that was a lie he just didn't want to have to deal with them when he was done. Sawyer looked around the shop again; she looked outside and noticed him but by passed him quickly. He didn't have his dangerous evil filled blue eyes she was use to. Thanks to a glamour spell he could become anyone he wanted. Even a boy in her law and order class, he chuckled to himself as he thought about sitting right next to her again and her not even knowing it. He glanced at the dark haired girl and sighed she really was beautiful to bad she had to die, and then he walked away.

They group left together; the girls would never be left alone now they would each at least have one guy with them. Reid walked with Sawyer, Caleb and Sarah to the law campus. They stopped on the steps leading into the grand building. He put his hands on her neck rubbing his thumbs across her cheeks. She bit her lip as she gripped his hips.

"I don't want to leave you," he whispered putting his forehead against hers. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"I don't want you to leave," she mumbled. "But it's only the second day of classes I have to go," she finished looking into his eyes. He leaned his head up and nodded staring into the green that was looking back at him.

"I know, I love you," he said kissing her lightly.

"I love you too always have,"

"Always will," he finished and kissed her again. She grabbed his hands from her face and squeezed them trying to smile. She walked up the steps letting his fingers slowly fall from hers.

"Be careful," she whispered as she walked away from him. She didn't look back at him because she knew he was still standing there watching her walk away and if she looked she would run back and they would go back to the apartment and not leave. So instead she wrapped her fingers around her brothers as he pulled her and Sarah through the door. Once she disappeared he turned around slowly and started to descend the stairs making his way to the university where Pouge and Kate were waiting for him.

It was her last class of the day and she was all but jumping in her seat she wanted her arms around Reid so bad she could taste it. She had this class alone unfortunately, Caleb insisted that he sit in with her but then that would leave Sarah alone, and Sawyer could handle herself. Not saying that Sarah couldn't kick ass but Sawyer had a slight advantage. A sandy blond haired green eyed boy sat down on her right. She smiled over at him, his name was Brandon. She liked him he was nice enough although she was slightly put off by him. He seemed like he was hiding, that he had seen too much evil for such a young person. He grinned back at her as he leaned back in his seat then he noticed how jumpy she was.

"You excited for class?" he asked in a thick southern accent. She chuckled at him and shook her head.

"Just ready to see my boyfriend, he's going to classes at the university," she answered.

"Ah," he said completely understanding the feeling. "So I guess that means that I can't ask you out tonight huh?" he chuckled, she smiled.

"Sorry he's really possessive, I don't think it would go over to well," he chuckled.

"Doesn't that get on your nerves though him always being in your business?" he asked, she smirked and shook her head.

"We've been through a lot to get to where we are and if he wants to grip me to him tighter than most boyfriends I'll let him I love him," he nodded.

"Lucky guy," he said, and then the teacher started the lecture. He glanced over at her every now and then smirking. He was laughing his evil laugh on the inside. He could do it right here, right now but he would wait, bid his time he waited this long a little while longer wouldn't hurt. Class ended and Sawyer all but ran out the door, but before she was gone she through Brandon a smile and a wave then ran outside. As soon as she burst through the door she saw him and jumped into his arms dropping her bag she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist kissing him deeply.

"I missed you," he whispered against her lips, she smiled.

"I missed you too," she said. They kissed again and he put her down. She turned around to pick up her bag but it was being held out to her by Brandon. Reid instinctively pulled her closer to him. She grabbed her bag and smiled at the boy.

"Thanks," she said, then she smiled up at Reid who was giving the boy a once over to see how big of a threat he was. Sawyer shook her head. "Brandon this is my possessive boyfriend Reid, Reid be nice and shake Brandon's hand,"

"Nice to meet you," Brandon said holding out his hand, Reid did as his girlfriend told him and shook the other boys hand but his glare was kept firmly in place. "Sawyer has done nothing but talk about you," he said adjusting his book bag. Reid looked down at the beautiful girl tucked under his arm and his face melted into a smile.

"Yeah well she's something special to put up with me," was his answer.

"Reid, SD lets go," Caleb yelled from the bottom of the stairs where there six friends were waiting for them.

"Sorry, my brother is kinda pushy," she said and they started to walk away from the southern boy. "See you Friday," she through over her shoulder at him.

"Friday," he said smiling. He watched them walk away '_oh you'll see me before then_,' he thought as he turned and walked the other direction from them.

A/N: soooo... how is it i actually really liked writing this chapter i was going to make it longer but that can wait till next chapter which i should have up tomorrow night! so my lovely's review and let me know what you think! Peace Love and Sneakers!


	19. Nightmare

Chapter Eighteen:

Nightmare

'_I know you_,' the voice echoed. Sawyer sat up in bed panting again, it had been three days since she had passed out and she had the same dream every night. She rubbed her forehead trying to remember the face she saw with the voice, but the harder she thought about it the more it slipped away. The only thing she saw was the bright blue eyes.

"Sawyer?" Reid asked his voice thick with sleep.

"Yeah," she whispered leaning over him she pressed her lips to his cheek and curled up to his back wrapping her arm around his stomach. His hand found hers and he laced their fingers.

"You okay?" he asked. She nodded against his neck rubbing her lips along it. He sighed and she felt his body relax against her. She smiled and kissed his nape.

"You asleep?" she asked after a couple of seconds.

"Not with you kissing me like that," he whispered. She grinned burying her face in between his shoulder blades. He chuckled and slightly rolled over wrapping his arm around her neck as she rested her head on his chest.

"Can I keep you awake longer then?" she asked with a smirk on her face. He grinned at her; he was defiantly rubbing off on her. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Mm you can do anything to me," he mumbled against her lips. She grinned pressing her lips harder into his. She moaned as she leaned up and straddled him never breaking the kiss. She grinded against him and it earned her a growl from deep in his chest. He flipped them pushing into her, she groaned throwing her head back as he started to kiss her neck. "But I get to be in control tonight," he said into the top of her breast.

"Uh huh," she mumbled licking her lips as he moved her tank top out of his way to get to her nipple. He caught it between his lips and sucked. She moaned and gripped his hair thrusting her hips up into him. His teeth grazed the bud, making her shudder under him. He leaned over and gave the same treatment to her other nipple. She kept thrusting her hips into him but he was up on his knees so she couldn't get the friction she so desperately wanted. She groaned in frustration as he put one of his hands against her hip keeping her pinned to the bed. He grinned into her skin at the valley between her breasts kissing his way down her stomach to the top of her shorts. His hands when to her sides and he pushed her tank top up revealing her creamy porcelain skin. He kissed back up her stomach as he exposed the flesh. When he reached her armpits she leaned up enough for him to rid the clothing from her body. His boxers then started to feel uncomfortably tight; he leaned down and pushed into her causing the friction that she wanted. She moaned into his ear reaching her tongue out and tracing the shell of his ear. He groaned and grinded into her again, he grabbed the top of her shorts and slid them off her reaching over to the night stand and grabbed a condom pulling off his boxers hastily, they got stuck on his knee and he fell forward onto her. She burst out laughing putting her hands on his shoulders.

"No need to rush baby I'm not going anywhere," she said with a smile plastered on her face. He smiled and shook his head. She walked right into this one. He finished ridding himself of the clothing and was getting ready to enter her. She looked up at him pushing his hair from his face so she could see his eyes. And he thrust into her; he groaned putting his forehead against hers as she moaned gripping his hair. It had been a while since they had been like this. He pulled out slowly and pushed back into her just as slow. He kept up this pace for a few more thrusts before she growled at him. He smirked with his forehead still pressed to hers and then a grin took over his beautiful face.

"You were saying love?" he asked cockily. She whimpered.

"Come on Garwin, fuck me," she huffed pulling his hair making his head leave hers. He groaned and thrust into her hard.

"Uh, whatever you say baby," he whispered into her ear, and he started to pound into her harder and faster just like he knew she liked it. Their names and moans were rolling over their lips reverberating around the room. They were so close he could feel her tensing under him. Then his eyes flashed fire and she screamed his name as her orgasm shook the bed.

"Not fair," she panted as her eyes flashed fire and he moaned her name convulsing on top of her. They laid there for a while, his arms wrapped completely around her as she played with his hair.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing her breast. She smiled and closed her eyes, she loved these moments when she got to see a Reid that one else could.

"I love you too," she mumbled. He pulled out of her and rolled over groaning. They were going to hurt tomorrow.

"It's been way too long since we did that," he said looking over at her. She smiled and grabbed his hand intertwining their fingers.

"Yeah gosh it's been what over a week," she mumbled thinking out loud. He nodded looking up at the ceiling. She sighed looked up at the ceiling too.

"You sure your okay love," he asked looking back over at her. She nodded giving him a reassuring smile. "I know you've been having bad dreams," he said looking down at her shoulder to get away from her bright knowing eyes. She smiled slightly and reached her other hand over and pushed his hair from his face again.

"I wasn't trying to hide them. I just didn't want you to worry," she said honestly. He looked back up at her and smiled.

"Is it the same one every time?" he asked. She nodded and rolled on her side to face him better. He rolled over too pulling her to him. Their legs and arms wrapped around each other and her face into his chest.

"I don't want to talk about them anymore," she whispered, he nodded and kissed her forehead. They quickly fell asleep and for the first time in three days Sawyer slept without dreams.

It was Friday and Sawyer only had one class, Reid luckily enough had none so he asked her if he could sit in with her. She of course smiled and led him to the classroom. She took her usual seat and he sat on her left. She was pulling out her books and a notebook to take notes when he leaned over and started to kiss her neck and ear.

"Stop," she whispered with a smile on her face.

"I don't think you want me too," he smirked kissing her cheek.

"Reid I will tell you to leave if you distract me," he smiled and put his hands up in surrender. Folding his hands across his chest he leaned back and closed his eyes. She smiled and shook her head at him.

He all but skipped to the class he had with Sawyer, a smile spread across his face as he thought about what he had in store for her today. He walked into the room and immediately found her, his smile slid off his face as he noticed the blond sitting next to her. '_Shit_' he thought, he sighed and etched a frown on his face, he couldn't risk Reid knowing who he was it would have to wait till Monday.

"Oh why so sad," Sawyer asked in a baby voice as he slumped in the seat next to her. His lips slightly twitched into a smile.

"I totally got rejected in the hall after my last class," he sighed closing his eyes. Reid sat up at glared at the boy as soon as Sawyer spoke to him.

"Oh poor baby, don't worry there are a lot of girls here you'll find one," she said as she looked back at her notes from Tuesday. Brandon grinned he was going to have fun with Reid here.

"Well," he sighed leaning up and locking his green eyes with hers. "The only other girl I find beautiful enough to date is taken," Sawyer's eyes widened slightly and her cheeks pinked. She snapped her head over at Reid and he was gripping the desk so hard his knuckles were turning white.

"Are you sure that's something you should be saying in front of her boyfriend who could kill you without a second thought," Reid spat between clenched teeth.

"Reid," Sawyer said slightly scared, as the teacher walked in. Brandon grinned on the inside breaking out in his evil laugh again. He was banking a lot of his plan on Reid's hot head and it looked to be working like a charm.

"Whoa hey man I'm sorry I didn't notice it was you sitting there I didn't mean nothing by it just playful banter," he lied smoothly putting on a slightly scared and shocked face. He slumped down in his seat glancing over at Reid every once and while with the scared look still written on his face.

"Reid," Sawyer whispered grabbing his chin making him look at her, she pleaded with him with her eyes for him to behave. He huffed and slumped back in his seat grabbing Sawyer's hand and gripping it tightly. She smiled as she looked up at the teacher and squeezed his hand back. Class ended and Reid all but dragged Sawyer out of the room, he wanted her as far away from that creep as possible. There was something about him that bugged Reid and it drove him crazy that he didn't know what it was. "Would you like to slow down now so you don't pull my arm out of the socket?" she asked smiling up at him. He stopped walking pulling her into him wrapping his arms around her neck. He pulled away slightly putting his hands on her face kissing her softly. "You know I kinda like you jealous, it's quite a turn on," she mumbled against his lips. He pulled away and smiled at her.

"Never again," he said shaking his head. "I trust you and all but I do not trust any man that comes near you," he said putting his forehead to hers. She smiled bigger and kissed him.

"I know," she said and they started to walk home. The group met at the Coffee Shop and Sawyer told them the whole story in detail. The guys smiled knowingly as the girls giggled and took turns telling stories of their respective boyfriends in the same situation. It was late that night when Sawyer and Reid got back to her apartment; he was kissing down her neck wrapping his arms around her from behind sliding one hand into her jeans. She was laughing as she fumbled for the key to open the door. His hand reached down farther causing her to moan leaning her head back on his shoulder.

"Fuck the keys," she said turning in his arms pressing her lips to his as her eyes flashed fire and the door was opened and they stumbled in. He chuckled against her lips as he followed her into the living room kicking the door shut behind him. Later that night Sawyer was tossing and turning mumbling under her breath, she was breathing hard and kicked her legs waking Reid.

"Reid," she screamed as she sat up. He shot up next to her grabbing her pressing her to him.

"Shh, it's okay I'm right here," he whispered running his fingers through her hair. She wrapped her arms around him gripping his sides crying into his chest.

"You were dead, you all were dead it was only me," she said into his chest. "It was scary Reid all I could do was hold you and cry," she said looking up at him; he kissed her lightly and lay back with her.

"It's okay it was just a dream I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere alright your stuck with me," he said she nodded and choked on a sob as she chuckled. He smiled at least he made her smile as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Outside her window a blue eyed boy watched the couple with a satisfied smile spread across his face. He chuckled at them it was almost sad how much the girl had changed the badass playboy he had known before, but again it would all work to his advantage.

"They only get worse from here sweetheart," he whispered as he disappeared in a cloud of gray smoke.

A/N: otay there is another chapter yay me! so i was thinking i know that this is a Reid fic but if enough of you wanted i could do a chapter on each couple so you could see how they are coping and what not! so let me know what you think! Love Peace and Sneakers.


	20. It Only gets Worse from Here

Chapter Nineteen:

It Only gets Worse from Here

They were all in Sawyer and Peyton's apartment lounging around the room as he paced back and forth. Why didn't she tell him that she was dreaming? He should have known that she wouldn't tell him but Reid should have told him. He was angry and upset and scared out of his mind, not only is his girlfriend at risk but his sister and all his friends are to. He rubbed his hands across his face taking a deep breath.

"Caleb they weren't that big of a deal, until last night," Sawyer said from her spot on the couch in Peyton's arms.

"Sawyer it is something he would do, I don't want to take any chances if it is him," He said looking over at her.

"Chase, Caleb his name is Chase," she said slightly annoyed.

"Don't say it," he said giving her a slightly disgusted look.

"Why? Are we suddenly in Harry Potter and he who must not be named is after us again," She mocked with her head on Reid's shoulder. He nudged her and gave her a 'be quite' look. "What is your nose now going up his ass too," she snapped at him. He didn't say anything; he just looked away from her. She scoffed and detangled herself from Peyton and stood up.

"Sawyer," Sarah reprimanded her, "He's just worried,"

"This isn't a game SD," Caleb said getting close to her.

"I never said it was but not saying his name doesn't mean it isn't him," she said glaring, "You don't know what it feels like to watch everyone you love die right in front of you," she snapped and stocked off down the hall then stopped and looked back at him. "I'm not going to be naïve and pretend it isn't him when we all know that it is," she said then slammed her bedroom door making them all jump. Caleb looked over at Reid; He glanced at the older boy through his hair. Peyton watched the exchange between the boys then scoffed and stood up.

"You guys are assholes," she said walking down the hall. Caleb rubbed his face again and sighed; Reid stood up and walked to the front door throwing it open.

"Fuck," he exclaimed as he walked out of the apartment. Sarah and Kate jumped at his outburst, Pouge looked at Caleb and Tyler got up following Reid.

"Caleb lets go," Sarah whispered grabbing his arm. He looked down the hallway at his sisters closed door and hung his head following his girlfriend out of the apartment.

They reached Sarah's apartment and she pulled him to her bedroom. She lay down and pulled him down next to her she wrapped her arms around his neck and her leg around his waist. He put his face into her chest holding her to him.

"She's scared Caleb, we all are," Sarah whispered as she pressed a kiss to his hair, he nodded.

"I don't want to lose you again," he said against her kissing her collar bone.

"Hey," she whispered pulling his face up to look at her. "You never lost me; you got to me before anything happened,"

"But I could have and now he's going after Sawyer, I can't lose everything that I care about." He said. Her eyes held unshed tears and her cheeks were pink, he reached up and kissed her. "I love you Sarah," he mumbled, she smiled as she let her tears fall.

"I love you too Caleb," she whispered. He pressed his lips back to hers and rolled on top of her.

Sawyer was pacing back and forth in her room when Peyton came in. She was muttering under her breath cursing everyone in the other room.

"I can't believe he would think that I don't take this seriously," Sawyer said as she looked at Peyton. Peyton looked at her with a confused look. "What?" Sawyer snapped, then she started to pace again she was in no mood to listen to Peyton bitch at her too.

"Sawyer, are you using?" Peyton asked quietly. Sawyer stopped pacing and glared at her.

"No, I'm not. Why?" she snapped, Peyton took a startled step back and the look in her eyes told Sawyer that she was actually scared of her. "Pay what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Sawyer, your eyes," Peyton whispered as her hand closed around the door handle. Sawyer took a step toward her but Peyton flinched. "SD your eyes," she said again. Sawyer turned around and went to her bathroom. When she looked at herself her eyes were flashing back and forth from green to violet. Sawyer's eyes got wide as she stared at herself, and suddenly they stopped and became green once again. She walked out into the living room to find it empty; so she walked back to her room and grabbed her phone. She was running on auto pilot completely terrified of herself, she had no idea what was happening to her. She dialed Reid's number and let it ring.

"You have reached the voicemail box of Reid Garwin so leave me a message, BEE-OTCH!" the beep sounded and Sawyer snapped out of it.

"Call me when you get this, love you," She said hanging up the phone then she lay down on the bed. Her mind wouldn't stop turning, she wanted to get up and go look at herself again but she was too scared of what she might see. So she stared at the ceiling watching it get dark as night fell. When the room was finally black she sat up and reached for her phone. She dialed Reid again and waited.

"You have reached-" She hung up and glared at her phone. '_Where the hell was he? And why the fuck was he ignoring her?'_ She stomped out into the living room and started to pace, glaring at the door. She walked back and forth four times before she stopped and stared at the door while she was spinning her phone in her hand. Then she heard the lock on the door click, and she glared harder. He slowly came around the corner not noticing Sawyer, he shut the door as quietly as he could, and when the door clicked into place she flung her phone at the door as hard as she could. He whipped around and stared at her wide eyed. Sawyer had her arms crossed tightly over her chest glaring at him with fire in her eyes.

"Where the hell have you been?" she spat at him. He drew his eyebrows together in confusion.

"I was with Tyler," he stated as if that solved everything.

"Oh you were with Tyler, well great everything's fine now, thanks for clearing that up," she sneered not moving.

"What is wrong with you?" He snapped taking off his jacket and laying it on the couch.

"Nothing is wrong with me," she yelled. "But it's pretty fucked up when your girlfriend calls you and you don't answer," Reid scoffed; he couldn't believe she was freaking out about this.

"You were the one being a bitch earlier and locking yourself in the bedroom," he yelled back.

"Oh so now it's _my_ fault that_ you_ didn't have my back before, and then you disappeared for the rest of the day?" she snapped letting her eyes flash black. Next thing she knew, Reid was so close his nose almost brushed hers.

"Do it Sawyer," he whispered. "You want to hurt me, then do it," her eyes turned violet and he was thrown into the door. He collapsed to his knees then fell to his hands gasping for air. She walked up to him and grabbed a handful of his hair pulling his head back to look at her. His eyes widened as he looked into her eyes. "Sawyer, what's wrong with your eyes?" he whispered actually becoming afraid of her. She glared at him and sent a shock through his body, he screamed and convulsed under her hand.

"It only gets worse from here sweetheart," she said in a deep sultry voice. She sent another shock through him making him scream, and then she collapsed on the ground next him. He looked over at her trying to lift his hand to shake her awake but his body was still shaking from the shocks.

"Sawyer," he croaked trying to get her to wake up. "Sawyer," he said louder and with more panic in his voice. He took a deep breath and tried to control the twitching in his body. He slowly crawled to her leaning over her. He raised his hand and gently moved her hair out of her face, cupping her cheek. "Sawyer, baby wake up," he said softly and slightly shaking her head. Her eyes fluttered and he sighed in relief when he saw her eyes were the same green he fell in love with.

"What happened?" she asked looking up at him. He moved his hand from her neck and put it back to the floor, his body shaking again. "Reid what happened to you?" she asked sitting up and putting her hands on his face. He shook his head and closed his eyes as his body shuddered again. "Reid," she said panicked as his elbows gave out and he sank to the floor. He took a deep breath as she helped roll him on his back. He looked up at her and searched her eyes.

"What's the last," he started weakly. He swallowed and cleared his throat starting over. "Fuck SD, I know I taunted you but I didn't think you would shock me. And why the fuck was your eyes purple?"

"What?" she shrieked, fluttering her hands across him not knowing where to put them. "I shocked you?" she breathed, he smirked at her.

"Yeah, pretty good too," he groaned as he tried to sit up.

"Reid," she tried to scold as she helped him up anyway. "Where do you want to sit?" she asked letting him lean heavily against her.

"Bed," he said as they clumsily walked down the hallway. She laid him back on his side of the bed and started to take off his shoes and pants. "Can you get me some water?" he asked, she nodded and walked into the bathroom. She came back and handed him the drink then turned to walk away. He grabbed her wrist before she got too far away and tried to pull her back to him. She walked toward him but kept her head down. "Look at me," he said, slowly she looked up and her cheeks were stained with tears. He pulled her down to him; she lay down next to him burying her face into his chest. "It's alright love, I'm fine please don't cry," he murmured into her hair as she shook slightly from her tears.

"I'm so sorry, the last thing I remember is wanting to use. Then I don't know, everything went black and I woke up with you over me," she said into his tee shirt. He put his hand under her chin and made her look up at him.

"So you don't remember anything? Not throwing me into the door or anything," he asked. Her eyes got wide in shock and she sat up.

"I threw you into the door?" she asked completely outraged at herself.

"Yeah, your eyes turned this purple color and then you threw me into the door. Then you came up and grabbed me by the hair shocking me twice," he explained. She looked away from him when he mentioned her eyes. "Sawyer why did your eyes change colors?" he asked noticing her reaction.

"I don't know," she whispered looking anywhere but at him.

"Was that the first time?" he asked, she finally looked back at him and shook her head.

"It happened earlier today when I was fighting with Caleb," she said looking back down and started playing with the hem of his shirt. "Peyton saw them and left all freaked out so I looked and they were flashing from green to violet. Then I called you, but you didn't answer and I was so scared, and you didn't call me back or anything. That's why I was so mad when you finally came home," she explained. He sat up and put his hands on her either side of her neck and made her look at him.

"Why didn't you call Caleb or Tyler? God Sawyer I'm so sorry I didn't answer, my phone was on silent and I didn't know." He pulled her into a hug; she buried her face into his neck and clutched his shirt in her hands. "You should have called Tyler," he whispered into her ear. They sat there for a while just holding each other, wondering what the hell was going on.

"You think we should call Caleb?" she asked a couple of minutes later. He nodded against her shoulder.

"Yeah, he was upset about the dreams he'll be really pissed if we don't tell him about this," he said as he pulled away from her. He lay back down on the bed and took a drink of his water. Sawyer got up and went to go get her phone, she flashed her eyes and it put itself together and flew into her out stretched hand. She started to call her brother as she walked down the hallway.

"Hey," she said when he picked up. "Can you come over, we really need to talk," she asked lying down next to Reid. "Something is going on with me Caleb, and I don't know what to do," she finished. "Alright thanks," she said before hanging up the phone.

"Is he coming?" Reid asked as he pulled her too him. She nodded then wrapped herself around him and stared at the wall. A couple minutes later the door bell was ringing. Sawyer crawled out of bed to answer it; when she opened the door Caleb was there with Tyler and Pouge. They came inside and she led them to her room, she climbed back on the bed and snuggled back into Reid.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked as he sat down next to Sawyer. Caleb stood at the foot of the bed his arms crossed tightly across his chest. Pouge stood back and leaned by the door.

"Something is wrong with my eyes and… my power," she whispered not looking at any of them. Caleb tensed.

"What?" Tyler asked looking over her head at Reid, he nodded slightly.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" Caleb asked still not relaxing.

"They turned violet," she said finally looking up at him. He clenched his teeth making his jaw muscle jump. Pouge pushed away from the wall and walked up to the bed.

"They turned violet?" Pouge asked looking at Sawyer, she nodded. He looked back at Caleb. "Do you know why?" he asked him. Caleb looked at him and all but glared.

"No," he said through clenched teeth. Pouge stared at his friend hard, he decided that Caleb did know what was going on but he wasn't going to share it.

"What do I do Caleb?" Sawyer asked quietly watching her brother, waiting for him to fix this like he always did. Caleb looked back at her and his whole demeanor softened. He hadn't seen her scared like this since they moved their dad to the colony house.

"I don't know SD," he whispered. "But I promise we will figure it out and we will all get through it," his brown eyes staring into hers. She nodded, believing every word.

"So what happened when your eyes changed?" Tyler asked her, intertwining her fingers with his.

"I don't know, I don't remember anything," she said squeezing his hand. Everyone then looked at Reid.

"What?" he snapped, everyone kept looking at him. He huffed and rolled his eyes. "She wasn't herself alright, and she attacked me, that's it," he finished pulling her to him tighter.

"What did you do?" Tyler whispered in awe.

"I threw him into the door and electrocuted him twice," she said almost like it wasn't that big of a deal. Reid gave her an exasperated look, as Tyler gasped, Caleb's jaw dropped and Pouge let out a low chuckle.

"Shut up Pouge," Reid mumbled. Sawyer started to chuckle against him, and Tyler smiled.

"Dude your girlfriend kicked your ass," Tyler laughed making Sawyer laugh harder. Reid grabbed his pillow from behind him and flung it across Sawyer and hit Tyler in the face.

"Hey," Sawyer exclaimed as Reid's arm hit her boob. "Dude I have boobs," she said taking the pillow from between her knees and hitting Reid.

"Dude?" Pouge asked smirking at her. She turned her grin on him and threw the pillow at him. He caught it and chucked it back at her, she laughed out loud. Her laugh made all the guys grin and look at her. Then at the same time everyone grabbed a pillow and began the war.

After the pillow fight the guys left and Sawyer collapsed on the bed grinning at the ceiling. She hadn't felt that good and connected with the guys in a while, it felt good to be just the five of them again. She chuckled to herself as she remembered jumping at Pouge and Caleb taking them to the ground.

"What are you laughing at?" Reid asked from his spot on the floor at the foot of the bed.

"Nothing," she said still grinning. She rolled over and crawled to the end of the bed. "Hi," she said smiling shyly at him. He grinned at her.

"Hi," he said grabbing her wrist and pulling her off the bed. She crawled over him straddling his hips; he put his hand into her hair at her neck and brought her lips to his. "I love you," he said against her lips making her smile. She leaned up at looked down at him; she was so in love him. He smiled back at her pushing her hair back behind her ear then brought her down for another kiss.

"I love you too," she whispered, putting her forehead against his. "Always have,"

"Always will," he whispered back.

* * *

The next Friday Reid and Sawyer were leaving the apartment to meet the group down at the Coffee Shop. When they stepped outside Tyler and Peyton were waiting for them.

"Hey you okay?" Peyton asked making Sawyer look her in the eye. Sawyer nodded so Peyton rounded on Reid. "You fucker, not calling her and then staying out all day when she was obviously upset," she snapped at him.

"What?" he exclaimed. "You ran after her; I figured you would have stayed till I got home, it's not my fault you left her home alone," he snapped back.

"I was freaked out Reid I don't really deal with your guy's supernatural stuff. I try to stay out of it," she said glaring at the boy.

"Really Peyton, you do know that your boyfriend is a witch right? Or did it slip your fucking mind," he retorted grabbing Sawyer's hand and walking away from them.

"Reid, babe, slow down," Sawyer said making Reid stop.

"That bitch," he seethed. Sawyer grabbed his face making him look down at her.

"She was just scared for me," Sawyer snapped.

"Yeah well she's got a fucked up way of showing it. She didn't come over once this week to see if you were okay, none of the girls did," he snapped, Sawyer glared at him and his face fell. "I'm sorry, she just pissed me off," Sawyer gave him a sad smile and pulled him into a hug standing on her tiptoes, wrapping her arms all the way around his neck. He gripped her hips and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She pulled his face out from her neck and kissed him running her tongue across his lips. He opened his mouth willingly moaning as her tongue collided with his in a passionate kiss. He pushed her up against the brick building; the last week had been kind of tense not knowing if Sawyer's eyes would turn violet again. It felt good to get himself lost in her again, he was tempted to turn around and go back to the apartment and stay in bed all day with her. Of course she would never go for it, she had class today. He pulled his lips away from hers and kissed across her jaw grabbed her ear lobe between his teeth nibbling it slightly. "I want you so bad baby," he whispered. She groaned and leaned her head against his.

"Oh baby, I have class," she whispered back completely torn. He sighed in her ear and leaned back to look at her, then nodded. She smiled and kissed his lips lightly. "After my class you can have me in the bed the whole weekend," she said putting her forehead to his. He smirked at her and put her back on her feet. She grabbed his hand as they started to walk toward the Coffee Shop again.

"Just so you know, you're in for it when we get home," he said. She looked over at him with her mouth open as he was studiously looking away from her, a smile tugging at his lips. She scoffed smiling wider and shaking her head.

Going to the Coffee Shop with everyone was not a good idea in Sawyer's opinion. When Reid and Sawyer got their drinks and sat down with the group, Peyton didn't look or talk to them at all. Kate and Sarah seemed to be on edge, and kept glancing at Sawyer like she was about to kill everyone, and the guys were tense. Sawyer glanced over at Reid and he looked at her then glared at everyone else.

"It's alright guys; I'm not going to go psycho on any of you. I save that just for Reid," she huffed at them. Reid snorted and the rest tried to hide their smiles until Tyler burst out laughing thinking about the pillow fight. Sawyer joined him and soon they were all laughing and relaxed a little bit. They sat and talked for a while until they all had to either get ready for classes or go to classes. Sawyer got up and put her hand out for Reid.

"You coming with me?" she asked smiling at him. He smirked and got up grabbing her hand.

"I guess," he shrugged; she hit him in the stomach lightly and scoffed. They walked to the school in silence; it was nice to just be them. The last week they had been walking on egg shells around each other trying not to have a repeat of Saturday. Sawyer smiled as he started to swing their hands back and forth, then he started to skip. He smiled and pulled on her arm trying to make her skip with him. She rolled her eyes and started to skip with him. Then he stopped grinning at her. "You loser, your still beautiful though," he said pecking her on the cheek. Her jaw dropped and she huffed at him.

"Whatever," she mumbled then started to walk away from him trying to hide her grin. He ran up to her and grabbed her hand and smiled. When they reached her classroom he pulled her back to him and kissed her soundly making her forget everything but him. He pulled away all too soon and she whimpered at the loss. He smiled again and brushed his lips to hers one more time.

"We better get in there or I'm taking you home," he growled into her hair. She chuckled and led him into the class.

She sat in her usual seat and he sat down on her left again. Reid laid his head down on the desk watching her get her things out to take notes.

Brandon walked into his law and order class whistling, he was so excited to see Sawyer; he was going to give her a big surprise today. When he looked up to their normal seats Reid was sitting next to her again. He gritted his teeth so hard he was sure some would chip, he hadn't been this mad since he fought with Caleb. Reid's eyes found him and they stared having a power struggle. He saw the other boy clinch his teeth making his jaw muscle tighten, he knew Reid wasn't going to give up this little power trip he was on, so Brandon figured it was best to give up and keep up his façade. He looked away and watched his feet as he walked up the stairs to his seat next to Sawyer.

"Hey," Sawyer said when he sat down. He looked up at her and smiled glancing behind her at Reid.

"Hey," he said smiling at her. She kicked Reid behind her; he glared at the back of her head before leaning around her.

"Brandon," he said slightly nodding at him.

"Hey," Brandon said, on the inside he was smirking at the blonde. He's said it before but it really was sick how much Sawyer had changed him.

"How have you been?" Sawyer asked trying to make small talk. Brandon watched as Reid leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes his jaw muscle tightening again. He decided then and there that he was changing his plan; instead of revealing himself to Sawyer, he figured that Reid would be way more fun to torment. Brandon smiled and talked to Sawyer until their teacher showed up.

Reid almost fell asleep twice and the class wasn't even halfway over yet. It was so boring. He didn't understand how Sawyer understood what the hell the teacher was talking about. He sat up and grabbed a pencil from Sawyers bag and lightly started to tap it against his leg and his other hand making a beat on his other leg. Sawyer looked over at him and smiled then shook her head looking back at the teacher. Reid flipped his hair out of his eyes and started to bob his head to the beat he was making. Sawyer was watching him out of the corner of her eye and started to shake from her silent laughter. She let out a soft snort and he looked over at her and saw her shaking. He grinned then glanced over her shoulder, and saw Brandon twirling his pen in his hand. He looked back down at Sawyer, when a flash of red caught his eye. He looked back at Brandon and he was biting into an apple. Reid's eyebrows shot up, he could have sworn Brandon had a pen in that hand not two seconds ago. Brandon looked over at him and smiled around a mouthful of apple. Reid drew his eyebrows together and looked back at the teacher, the rest of the class he kept looking over at Brandon trying to catch him doing… something.

The class ended and he watched as Sawyer started putting her things away. He needed to flirt with her somehow and make sure that Reid was watching. He had to give himself credit the apple thing had been amazing. Just then Sawyer dropped some papers, so Brandon picked them up and grazed his fingers across hers. She shivered and he was sure it was in disgust, not that he was surprised. She looked up and gave him a small smile; he grinned back then glanced at Reid. The boy looked about ready to explode so Brandon added on a wink just for his benefit. Reid's hand twitched and his eyes flashed fire; Sawyer stood up and looked at Reid with wide eyes. He was glaring at Brandon and Sawyer grabbed his arm pushing him toward the stairs.

"Bye, Brandon," she mumbled as she kept pushing Reid down the stairs. Once they were outside Sawyer pushed him up against wall forcefully. "What the hell do you think you were doing?" she spat at him, and then looked around to make sure no one was watching.

"He fucking touched you, and then winked and he knew I was watching," He snapped back at her, leaning into her. She pushed him back against the wall and put her fore arm across this neck.

"That does not mean that you can use in front of him you prick," she whispered harshly.

"So I should just let it go?" he hissed. She dropped her head to his chest and moved her arm from his throat.

"No it doesn't," she whispered into his chest. He put his hands into her hair at her neck and made her look up at him. "But it doesn't mean you need to be stupid and reckless. I thought you got over that shit in high school," she said staring into his blue eyes. He looked down at their bodies pressed together, now he felt like shit.

"I did, I just don't want to lose you," he said looking back up at her through his hair.

"To Brandon?" she asked with a look of disgust plain in her features.

"To anyone," he mumbled looking back down at her body against his. She smiled and leaned up to kiss him firmly on the lips.

"You are so stupid Reid Garwin," she mumbled against his lips. He pulled back a little and she was smirking at him. "I have been in love with you since I was 11 and I don't think that's going to change anytime soon," she whispered. He smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

They had stayed in the bed all weekend just like she had promised him. He felt so relaxed and satisfied. It was Sunday and he was dreading Monday and going back to classes; the weekend had been so perfect. Currently he was lying on his stomach on the bed playing WOW and Sawyer was making them lunch.

"Do you want ham or turkey?" she yelled down the hall. He smiled and rolled off the bed.

"Turkey," he said walking up behind her wrapping his arms around her. She smiled as she ate a piece then fed him one before finishing the sandwiches. He started to nuzzle her neck running his hands all over her naked body. "Do you think we could start with dessert?" he asked kissing from her shoulder up her neck to her ear. She moaned as he sucked on her ear lobe, she turned around and threw her arms around his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist kissing him. He stepped up to the counter pushing the sandwiches to the side and sat her on top of the counter.

She pressed herself against him, running her tongue along his lips begging for entrance which he granted immediately pushing his tongue into her waiting mouth. She moaned and trailed her hand down his spine and squeezed his ass he groaned and pulled her closer to the edge of the counter and pushed his hard length against her folds, softly bucking into her. She moaned deeper pulling him closer as he started to kiss down her neck and across her collar bone.

"Reid," she whispered as she leaned her neck back to give him better access. "Reid now," she finished. He growled into her throat and started to push into her. She leaned back and put her palms to the counter, he put his hands on her ass and pulled her almost off the counter and pushed in hard and fast. He kept up his pace and she let her head fall back exposing her whole neck to him. He leaned forward and kissed and sucked leaving marks all over her skin. "Quit marking me," she said looking down at him. He looked up at her as he kissed down to her nipple then bit it and slammed into her at the same time. She moaned and one of her elbows gave out, he looped one of his arms around her back and pulled her back against him.

Just then the door opened and Peyton and Tyler walked in. Reid didn't care he was going to get himself lost in his girlfriend one more time before the weekend was over. He picked up his pace and forgot all about the other two in the room, and all too soon he could feel that heat pooling in his stomach and then Sawyer screamed as she came, her muscles contracting around him pulling his own orgasm out of him. He buried his face into her hair as he shouted her name rocking into her, riding out his high. Sawyer wrapped her arms around his shoulders pulling him close and rocking with him.

"That was amazing," Sawyer whispered into his hair. He nodded still panting against her throat.

"Shit yeah it was. Why don't we look like that?" Peyton asked Tyler. He smiled at his girlfriend and shrugged. Sawyer started to giggle into Reid's shoulder making him laugh.

"How do you know what you guys look like?" Sawyer asked smiling at her best friend.

"Um it's called a video camera," Peyton said sarcastically dropping her purse on the counter.

"Seriously?" Reid asked turning his head to look at Tyler. Tyler just smirked, making Peyton laugh.

"Come on stud," Peyton said dragging Tyler down the hall and to her room. Reid looked back at Sawyer and she cupped his cheeks kissing him lightly.

"Let's go get dressed," she whispered. He wrapped his arms around her waist and carried her down the hall. They got dressed and walked back out to the living room and Tyler was sitting on the floor between Peyton's legs. They were playing Need for Speed; Sawyer collapsed next to Peyton and leaned her head on her shoulder. Reid sat down on the floor in front of Sawyer, Peyton glared at the TV knowing that he wanted to play, but he wasn't going to ask her for the remote. Sawyer rolled her eyes and grabbed the remote from Peyton and paused the game.

"Hey what the hell," Tyler said looking back at the girls. Sawyer glared at him then looked down at Reid.

"Stand up," she said to him. He gave her a funny look but stood anyway, and then Sawyer looked over at Peyton and nodded her head in Reid's direction. Peyton scoffed. "Now," Sawyer demanded, Peyton rolled her eyes and got up facing Reid. Tyler smiled and sat up on the couch in Peyton's spot. "Alright on three," Sawyer said.

"One," Tyler started.

"Two," Sawyer said. Reid lifted his hands to his face he knew that's where Peyton would aim first.

"Three," They both said together. Peyton reached out and slapped Reid on his side, he tried to side step but she hit him. He stepped up to her and slapped her hand then tapped her face.

"Oh you're going to get it," she said letting a smile grace her face. She circled him once then went in taking two steps toward him. Swinging one hand and knocking one of his hands out of the way then she hit the other and went for the kill smacking him on both cheeks.

"Oh and the winner is my beautiful, slap box champion girlfriend, Peyton Johnson," Tyler said standing up and wrapping his arms around Peyton's middle lifting her off the ground and spinning.

"I let her win," Reid said as Sawyer got up and put her hands on his bright red cheeks. She smiled and kissed him.

"Of course you did," she mumbled against his lips.

"Hey," he said over Sawyer's head to Peyton.

"Yeah I know," she answered. "I love you too Reid," she said. He smiled and hugged Sawyer to him.

* * *

Tyler and Peyton had stayed the night and they all camped out in the living room, laughing and talking until early into the morning. It was now Thursday and Sawyer was sitting on the couch doing some homework on her day off from school and waiting for Reid to get back from his classes. She had the stereo turned up loud and her IPod on shuffle, when Nickelback "Animals" came on. She started out just bobbing her head to the beat, and then she started to sing at the top of her lungs. Finally she couldn't contain it anymore and jumped up from the couch and started to dance. She was banging her head, flailing her arms around and moving her hips to the beat. She was so lost in the moment that she didn't notice the door open and Reid come in.

He smiled at her and closed the door then leaned against it watching her finish her show. The song was getting ready to come to an end.

"So come on baby, get in (We're just a couple animals) Get in, just get in (Ain't nothing wrong with it) Check out the trouble we're in (We're just a couple animals) Get in, just get in," she sang pumping her fist in the air, with her eyes closed. When the song actually ended she started to giggle at herself then opened her eyes. Reid started to clap and she jumped spinning around to face him, her eyes black. She sighed and let her eyes fade back holding a hand over her heart.

"That was something," he teased coming closer to her. She smiled and shook her head at him.

"You scared the shit out of me," she said wrapping her arms around him. "How long were you watching?" she asked.

"The last minute or so," he answered. She looked up at him kissed him then walked back to her homework. He collapsed on the couch next to her and rolled his head along the back of the couch to look at her. "So tonight is a homework night?" he asked, she nodded not looking up at him pulling her eyebrows together in confusion. He leaned forward grabbing her cheeks in his hands and rubbed his thumbs across her eyebrows relaxing them, and she smirked at him. He smiled, kissed her forehead, and stood up walking down the hall.

He came back dressed in his pajamas and sat down on the floor next to her legs and spread out his books and school work. She smiled at him then slid behind him crossing her legs on the couch. She reached out and started to massage his shoulders. He leaned his head back into her lap and she leaned down and kissed him. He leaned his head up again and pulled a book toward him.

He was standing outside the window, looking at the scene in front of him with slight disgust. They had become so domesticated, it made something inside him ache. He shivered and glared at the couple, he didn't want to be like them, he wanted power. Fuck them and fuck love, he didn't need it. All he needed was more power, then he could live forever and never be stopped. He clenched his hands into fists and glared at the couple. He was going to screw with them good now.

_She started to walk through the woods she was shivering wrapping her arms around herself she headed for the cliffs already knowing where she was. Once the trees cleared, she came out to the cliffs and she saw seven shapes. Her heart started to pound as she picked up her pace. Then the shapes started to fall one by one. She had the strangest feeling she knew what the shapes were, so she started to run. The fog cleared and floating in front of her was Reid, blood was running down his cheeks coming from his beautiful blue eyes. She chanced a glance at the shapes laying around him on the ground. Peyton, Tyler, Kate, Pouge, Sarah and Caleb. Sobs started to rock Sawyers body as she stared at her brothers limp form on the ground. _

_"Sawyer," Reid whispered. She snapped her eyes at him and took a step forward. "It only gets worse from here sweetheart," he whispered again, then his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the ground. Sawyer ran to him and grabbed him pulling him against her, crying harder and screaming his name. _

"Reid!" she screamed as she sat up in bed. Reid shot up next to her, flashing his eyes and turning on the lamp. She was shaking and crying, she looked down at her hands and expected to see Reid dead in them. Then she looked wildly around the room remembering where she was. He lightly touched her arm and she snapped her head at him, her eyes flashing violet then quickly turning back to green. Then she broke down in sobs falling into his arms. He pulled her tight against him.

"It's alright baby," he whispered into her hair as she cried. He laid them back down on the bed and started to stroke her hair holding her too him letting her cry. Finally she calmed down but continued to stare at the wall.

"You were all dead again," she whispered into his chest. His hand in her hair stilled for a second then started to stroke it again.

"Where were we?" he asked quietly.

"The cliffs at the Dells," she answered, then she buried her face in his chest and tears started to fall again. "You talked to me this time," she said sniffing.

"What did I say?" She pulled her face out of his chest and leaned up to look at him.

"'It only gets worse from here sweetheart,'" she mumbled. His eyes went slightly wide as he watched her finger his collar bone.

"Are you sure?" he asked, she looked up at him confused.

"Yeah, Why?"

"That's what you said to me when your eyes changed color," he whispered. She frowned.

"We have to tell Caleb," she said looking up at him.

"We will in the morning," he said pulling her back down. She laid down and wrapped her leg around his. "Try and get some more sleep okay," he said stroking her hair again. She nodded and closed her eyes trying to picture anything but her family on that cliff.

The next morning Sawyer and Reid were walking down to the Coffee Shop to meet Caleb and Sarah. Sawyer put her face into Reid's arm and yawned wide, Reid copied her and looked down at her.

"Stop, your making me sleepy," he said smiling at her. She looked up at him and grinned. She yawned again as they entered the shop, Reid started to order their drinks and Sawyer scanned the shop for Caleb and Sarah. She spotted them in the back and nudged Reid, nodding toward them. Reid nodded and Sawyer started over to them.

"Hey," Sarah said, Sawyer bent down and kissed her then wrapped an arm around Caleb for a hug.

"Hey," she breathed then sat down and yawned again.

"Late night?" Sarah asked her eyes twinkling.

"That's actually what we needed to talk about," she whispered. Reid showed up and handed Sawyer her drink and sat down next to her. Caleb sat up and leaned closer to Sawyer.

"What happened? Was it another dream?" he asked. Sawyer nodded and looked down at the table.

"Yeah," she whispered. Then looked up at him. "It was the one where you guys were dead on the cliffs," she said then looked over at Reid. "Only this time Reid was still alive and he said 'it only gets worse from here sweetheart,'" she finished. Caleb frowned; he didn't understand how that was relevant.

"It's the same thing she said to me the night that her eyes changed," Reid said, looking from Sawyer to Caleb. Sarah's hold on Caleb's hand tighten as she felt him tense next to her.

"Alright," He finally choked out. "Thank you for telling me," he whispered looking right at Sawyer. They did there creepy twin thing and all but read each other's minds, it ended with Sawyer nodding and looking over at Reid.

"You ready?" she asked him. He looked back over at Caleb then nodded.

"Yeah," He said. Sawyer kissed Sarah again, then gave Caleb a peck on the cheek.

"Be careful," he whispered in her ear. She nodded again then grabbed Reid's hand and was gone. Caleb set his head into his arms on the table, and Sarah started to rub his back. "I feel like I'm losing her, and I want to blame Reid but I know that they are perfect for each other," He whispered. Sarah leaned down and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Maybe you should take her out for your birthday next week," she suggested. He leaned his head over and looked at her. "You know just brother and sister time," she said giving him a small smile. He smiled back then leaned over and kissed her.

"That's a great idea," he said, she beamed at him and kissed him again.

"I love you," she whispered into his ear.

"Love you too," he said nuzzling her neck.

Sawyer and Reid were sitting up in their usual seats waiting for the class to start. Sawyer looked over at Reid and his leg was bouncing and he was staring at the door. She glanced at the door then back at him and pulled her eyebrows down in confusion.

"Are you waiting for someone?" she asked, he snapped his eyes to her and stared, then blinked and smirked at her.

"No," he answered. Then Brandon walked into the class, Reid sat up straighter as he watched the other boy walk up the steps and take his seat. Reid looked back at Sawyer and she was giving him a funny look, he shrugged and looked at the teacher.

This was priceless, Reid kept glancing at him and his plan was perfect for today. Class only had about 15 minutes left and Sawyer was studiously taking notes and ignoring both boys. Reid started to glance at him for longer periods of time. So he decided that it was as good a time as any. He took his pencil and put the point to the paper and made the pencil stand straight by resting his fore finger against the eraser. Then slowly he removed his finger and his pencil stayed standing straight on the point.

Reid blinked and looked again, it had to be lack of sleep right. _Because a pencil just couldn't stand up on its point by itself right?_ _Right. _He thought as he stared at Brandon. Then he watched as Brandon looked over at him from the corner of his eye. _No way. No fucking way did he just look at me. _He thought as he watched Brandon purse his lips and blow the pencil over on to the desk. Reid glanced up at the other boys face once more, but he was leaning over his paper taking notes.

Brandon almost couldn't contain himself, he wanted to laugh out loud. He wanted to point at Reid and call him an idiot. He wanted to grab Sawyer and disappear making them come search for her then kill them all. But of course he didn't, he had a master plan that was going to get him all the power in the world. When he looked back on last night he couldn't believe he was even thinking about love, look where love got his 'brothers'. All it will get them is killed. The bell was about to ring and he needed to flirt with Sawyer again, he needed something that would really get Reid's blood boiling. The bell rang and he stood, putting his things away watching Sawyer.

"So, um Sawyer," he asked shyly in his thick southern accent. "I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me," he asked when she looked up at him. She raised her eyebrows and gave him an are-you-crazy look. "You could even bring Reid," he finished noticing her look. Reid stood up and started toward him but Sawyer pushed her back into his chest holding him back.

"Really Brandon?" she asked still looking at him as if he was crazy. "I already made it clear that I'm not interested, and that I have a boyfriend that I love. So no, I don't want to go to the movies," she answered. Trying to push Reid back toward the stairs.

"I was just thinking that we could spend some time together you know without any interruptions -" Brandon started.

"You're dead," Reid spat at him, his eyes all but flashing black. Then he pushed Sawyer down into a chair and lunged.

A/N: hello my lovelies... i know you are probably very mad at me... i mean i give you this long great chapter and cut it off there! im so mean! welp you wll be happy to know that my sister in law got a hold of this story and is now breathing down my neck to finish it! she even edited for me... so you should except the next chapter within a week i promise! so please leave a review and love me or hate me... Love Peace and Sneakers!


End file.
